Diary of a Heartbreak
by bellatrixvssirius
Summary: Post HBP. Ginny Weasley is ailed. She is suffering from a bad case of a heart ache. When Ron tells her that HE is coming to stay for the summer the most unsual and unbelievable events unfold.ON MAJOR HIATUS!
1. Beginnings and Arrivals

Diary of a heartbreak

_Day one. _

_Well.. I feel really stupid. My birthday was last week and Ron being the sensitive male that he is bought me a diary. Just a plain one with cream pages. I don't trust books after my first year. But anyway Ronald gave me this diary and told me to write in it. So here I am writing in it. I dunno why I should but I feel a need to tell someone about this. _

_I have turned 16 and I am going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is actually staying open even though Dumbledore was killed last year._ _ McGonagall was elected as the newest Headmaster. I think I'll ask Hermione if she's going back. _

_Anyway. I suppose if I'm going to write in this thing I will tell you about him. _

_Him. That's the only way I'll refer to him. He is the love of my life. He and I had something special just last year and then he broke it off. He said for my own good but breaking it off was probably for the worst. It hurts too much. I would give anything to have him back._

_My parents haven't noticed anything yet and Ron still thinks I'm with him. He asked me yesterday if I'd heard from him. I just shook my head and dashed back into my room. I cried for hours and hours. Hang on…._

_Sorry I have to go. Ron is calling me. He says he has some news for me._

_Ginny _

_Later,_

_Arrrggghhh! I have just heard the news. Some was good so I'll tell you that first. I got my OWL result. I got 5 O's and 1 E. I was really happy though. But then Pig turned up with Hedwig! HEDWIG! HIS owl! And anyway Ron tells me that HE is coming to spend the remaining FOUR weeks of the summer with us! AND he's turning up TOMORROW! I have to spend FOUR weeks in his presence. There is no escape now. I can't even hide in my room.. Plus he's going to have a coming of age party isn't he so I will have to pretend to be happy for him. What am I going to do about him? I'm stuffed. Why did he have to do this? I'm going to bed now. I'm hoping that when I wake up in the morning it will be all a dream. And he won't be here. _

_Ginny_

_Day two._

_Well.. Me again. It is seven o'clock and Ron said yesterday he would be here at seven thirty. I am hoping that it will be a dream. God tell me it's a dream. I suppose I should get out of my pyjamas before he gets here._

_Stuff it. He doesn't care anymore. He won't notice me if I was naked. I will stay in my PJ's and I will stay in my room. I will not cry while he is here and I will not even look at him. That's it I will ignore him. Pretend he doesn't exist. And I will pretend that he isn't the person I fell madly in love with. Hah! I won't even brush my hair. Uhhh.. How pathetic. I really should brush my hair. And perhaps my teeth. And maybe I should have a shower. But I will get back into my pyjamas. Yeah that will do. _

_Ginny_

_Later,_

_OMG, it is 7:29. He will be here in a minute! I took a shower and I brushed my hair and I got into my favourite pj's. They're a tiny pair of shorts and a little tank top. They're black with a pink kitten on the front. They look good on me. Not that I care or anything. But I should think that Mum would be most disappointed if I was wearing something daggy. Yeah…_

_Oh, I just heard someone arrive downstairs. Do I go down? No. Ignore him. He doesn't exist that's right. Umm.. put the Weird sisters album on. Now! _

_Ok. I've calmed down. Well no I haven't but I can't hear him anymore because I turned up the music really really loud. La La La! I can't hear him! It doesn't go up any louder. Ok. Turn to that magazine that Mum bought you yesterday Ginny. Stop thinking about him. _

_Ok. _

_I'm back again. And I have just read Witch Chick. Mindless trash. Always talking about why people get into relationships and what's good about a relationship. And then other garbage like how to charm your eyelashes to look longer. Who cares about that when the love of my life no longer cares for me?_

_I'm going now. I will try the sleeping tactic again._

_Ginny_

_Ten minutes later._

_. I turned down the music and tried to sleep but instead I could hear what was going on downstairs. It sounds like Hermione's arrived too. I want to talk to her. But I won't. Because she's downstairs and so is he._

_I can hear them still they're coming back upstairs. Music on NOW!_

_Again I have just turned on the Weird Sisters on full bore again. Let's hope they realise that I want to be left alone. They're coming up the stairs. I can still hear him. Hermione wants to say hello. She's coming to my room. Let's hope he isn't coming. Ok. Hermione's here. Phew. No him. _

_I'm going now._

_Ginny. _

_Half an hour. _

_Hermione was a little bit shocked when she saw my attire. We talked for a while and I didn't say anything about HIM.. I wouldn't do it. She's gone now and I know that she'll be talking to HIM.  
I know that I'll have to face him tonight at tea. Ron's coming back down the stairs. Hang on. Oh no. No. No. No. That's not fair! No don't come here. Why didn't I get dressed in something a little more appropriate? I can hear Hermione "Um.. Ron let me go and ask her. Ok? I think she might be asleep or.. busy."_

_She knows that I wouldn't have changed yet. Oh well. I better go see what my brother wants._

_Later,_

_Oh great. I am going to tell you exactly what happened and then I am going to try and scream into my pillow. My brother opens the door and he strolls in without looking at me. Hermione and HIM follow him. Ron sits on my bed and Hermione takes the floor. HE sits on my wingback chair. Unfortunately it's beside my bed and I am suddenly sitting right next to him. Ron is first to get on the uptake of my appearance. "What on earth are you…" he trails away. _

_HIS eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees the lack of clothing on my behalf. But before I could even blink his expression was cold, hard and unreadable. _

"_Uh… Sis. Harry tells us he's found all the Horcruxes. He's coming back to Hogwarts. Isn't that great?" _

_I don't reply just continue to read my magazine like the fact that the newest pink mini-robes are so much more fascinating than the fact the wizarding world has practically been saved. Then Ron tries again, "Look, Sis I know that you bought it only last week but can we borrow your Weird Sisters album?'_

_I was thinking 'what! MY sanctuary from HIM! You can't have it." But begrudgingly I give it to him and tell him to leave me alone. _

_They slowly leave the room. HIM leaving last. He looks at me again and says, "Bye Ginny," _

_I almost told him right then and there what he could do with his niceties but instead (being the good girl that I am) I just ignored him. He doesn't exist remember?_

_Anyway. I am off to do a bit of screaming before tea. With HIM!_

_Ginny._

_Day Three_

_Good morning! Last night I wolfed down my chicken pie and vegies at top speed. I took off the second I had finished. Mum thought I had a headache. She brought a bowl of strawberry icecream up for me. HE is downstairs having breakfast. I am starving. Do I have breakfast? Hang on Mum's calling._

_Oh. I'm going for a pancake now. I love pancakes. I can talk to Hermione about.. something. I will ignore HIM._

_Bye._

_Half an hour later,_

_Well that was horrific. I get downstairs. (dressed this time) and it turns out that Ron's still asleep and Hermione is upstairs still getting ready so I spent my entire breakfast with HIM! He was there and he was like, "Hey." _

_I just pretended to be to busy spreading treacle on my pancake to hear him. Or any other time he attempted at a conversation I would be clattering around with my orange juice or dropping my fork and knife on the floor or to make the most noise I would smack my fork onto the plate. _

_I gulped the last of the my orange juice and ran back upstairs. He looked faintly disappointed and offended as I left. _

_Anyway. I don't know why I ignored him. I had been hoping all summer that he would sheerly talk to me and he does and I just ignore him. I must be going mad any way I am just going to do something. Other than talk to him_

_Ginny_

_Day Four._

_Sorry yesterday was so short. I was distracted. Last night I heard HIM tell Hermione and Ron that he had broken up with me. Hermione didn't say a sign'e thing throughout it all and at first Ron sounded like he was ready to punch Harry. I couldn't listen to anymore so I turned on WWN. Crappy trash. Anyway. I will tell you about what happened today. Mum asked me if I wanted porridge and I didn't want a repeat of yesterdays…. Event. So I told my that I wasnn't hungry and I skipped brekky (I snuck down later on to get some toast) Anyway I heard Hermione tell Mum that she too was feeling a little ill and she thought she might go have a shower. But as she climbed the stairs I heard her turn towards my room. She walked along to my room and came in without even knocking. _

"_Morning!" she says as she strolls into my room and takes herself a seat on my bed. She didn't say anything at first but she merely flicks through the magazine and spends an more than average time looking at the Witch Glitz section. Then she flipped over hair and makeup and I watched her in silence. Finally she turned to me and said, "Gin. Why didn't you tell meyou and Harry had broken up."_

_I didn't answer her because I was to busy trying not to cry. Then she goes, "Hey. It's OK. Did you hear anything of what Harry told me last night?" I shook my head and tears began to seep under my closed eyelids. Hermione smiled sadly at me and she pulled me closer and I let my head fall onto her warm shoulder alongside my tears. She held me like that until she heard the boys clattering up the stairs. Hermione gently peeled me off her shoulder and looked at me and said, "I'll come back tonight OK?"_

_And with that she left. _

_Once she was gone I felt ashamed and angry at myself. I had befouled this diary with HIS name AND I cried while he was here. I didn't move for the rest of the day. Ron knocked at my door and asked if I wanted to play Quidditch. I just told him what to do and he left. That night I skipped tea and I slept through my favourite programs. I read while everyone was having supper. And finally about ten I heard Harry declare he was tired. He began to traipse up the stairs. He stopped at the landing for a few minutes before he continued up to the attic. Ron and Hermione followed him up soon after and Hermione came back to my room._

"_Hey." She whispered as she came in with her pyjamas on. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she looked comfortable_

_S he talked to me about HIM for a while.. Then she spent a while comforting me while I just sat there and cried. It was so hard to talk about him. It hurt to much. I let all the emotions that had bottled up over the past two months out. I think that was what I needed I felt so much better after._

_Hermione left soon after that leaving me to mull over everything I had said. And that's when I turned to my diary again. And that's why I am writing again. I'm glad I have something to pour all these extra emotions into. _

_Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Maybe I can sleep on it and make everything better. _


	2. The Fiasco

Chapter 2.. The Plot.

Day 5 Well…. So much for the sleeping tactic. It is about five o'clock in the morning and I am wide-awake. (but ridiculously tired.) I can't help thinking about what Hermione said last night. And I can't help but wonder if HE still cares for me. I need to know this. Do I get on with my life? Do I date other boys? Or do I wait for Him in vain for somehow one day he might be ready. I think I am just going to show Harry that if he wants to he can come back but I'm not going to break apart. That sounds surprisingly good. I think I will go downstairs for breakfast now. 

Later.

Ha! That was great. Well… Apart from the fact that Har.. I mean. He wasn't there. I laughed and giggled with Hermione bout.. some random thing. I don't remember. And Ron asked if I wanted to play Quidditch. I told him I would and we played for about an hour. I had a great time. In fact the best time I had had all summer. Anyway I'm back now and Hermione is upstairs doing something. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing Fred and George and I also want some new robes. I think I'll pick up some more Weird Sisters too. Ever since Dad got promoted we've been able to buy all this other stuff. So now I'm going to buy myself something.

Anyway. I can hear Hermione talking to someone upstairs. I can't hear what she's saying but it sounds like its one of the boys and she's talking to them in low soothing voices. And… hang on. The boy.. he's crying! CRYING! Well Harry would never cry and my brother's not here so… Hermione must have invited someone here. Oh well. I'll talk to Mione later.

Ok. I'm going for lunch now.

Ginny.

I loved lunch. He was there. But he was oddly quiet. I had the best time. Ron had taught Hermione how to play Chess properly and so after lunch she attempted to play against me. Of course I flogged her but she was quite good. He watched us for a while just sitting there staring at the game apparently lost in thought. But once the game ended Ron offered to get a jug of pumpkin juice He sped upstairs with a hasty 'No thanks.'

I too declined Ron's ever generous offer of his pumpkin juice because I had experience of Ron's handy work. There was the time he tried to charm his own cheese with Mum's wand. Well the green goo sliding down the walls was enough for me let alone… well I really can't think about it. Ha! Anyway. That's why I'm back here.

I think I might just hang around my room for a while. I feel so confused. I'm not sure if he cares anymore. I don't know what to do. I thought that I could ease up with him if I hung around them today. But he was really quiet and uncomfortable. He just sat there silent as. Anyway. I think I'm just gonna go and get ready for tomorrow.

Ginny

Day Six,

Yesterday afternoon was boring. I just hung around the house and owled a couple of friends. I'm going to Diagon Alley in an hour so I can't wait for that. Mum ever so kindly informs me that instead of floo powder we have to go to The Leaky Cauldron by CAR! And to top it off. Mum tells me that she booked us designated seats and mine is coincidently beside his! Hermione told me that she was coming but she was sitting behind me with Ron. Ohhh… this is not fair. I dunno why I care because yesterday he showed no sign of any emotion. And anyway I will just try to be friendly… Maybe I can ask Hermione if I can swap tickets with him. I'll go try.

Ten Minutes later

Hermione is …. So… ohh… she makes me so…. Arrgghhh the.. she wouldn't swap with me. I tried the 'But he's my ex!' tactic and that didn't work, 'He doesn't like me anymore!' and 'He's your best friend! You sit next to him' In the end Hermione got told by Mum to go get ready. So she left and I was still stuck with the ticket in a seat beside him. And then I went upstairs and I hear HIM pleading with my brother. I still couldn'\t hear what they were saying but I could hear them talking. Well… looks like I have to go downstairs the cars are here. Here goes nothing. I'll write about this fiasco to be when I get back.

Ginny

Day 8

Arrrgghhh that was disastrous. I had to sit next to him in the car and to top it off the car was incredibly.. snug. We were all squashed in our seats. He and I could barely breath because our shoulders were squished together and we were both trying very hard to pull away. In the end the seatbelts got jammed and I suddenly had my head wedged on his shoulder and his arms were on mine. It was very uncomfortable. He and I probably looked very strange because we were both tugging at our seatbelts. He looked thoroughly embarrassed when his hands were stuck on my shoulders. Well I suppose it was better than my waist. Plus he was showing some emotion. And it wasn't all that bad. He was embarrassed not angry or harsh!

I felt really stupid because I never had my head on his shoulder even when we were dating. Anyway.

We get to Diagon Alley and Mum goes 'Ok. You lot go do your shopping.' And she handed Ron and me some extra money for school stuff.

I was a little bit apprehensive when we started off because He was in the group. But nothing could have topped it off when Ron said 'I want to go to Fred and George's"

He immeadiatley goes 'Yeah… me too.' But Hermione says 'Oh.. Harry.. Could you go with Ginny. I think she needs a new set of dress robes.' I stare at Hermione and I say 'Mione… I'm not sure if that's the best idea.' But Hermione and Ron start shepherding me and HIM off toward Madam Malkins. They strolled off hand in hand only looking back to call out 'Meet you at Fortescues at 5!'

Five! Did they realise that was about six hours away!

Anyway I turned to Harry painfully and said well I need to go in here pointing at Madam Malkins. He nodded curtly and I pushed my way in. About half an hour later I walked out with a couple of pairs of robes plus a pair of beautiful baby pink, floaty dress robes. I tried them all on and I almost considered asking Harry what he thought of them but in the end I thought he won't care so I just bought them.

We ended up at Flourish and Botts after that and we each separated to get our own stuff. I was glad for the silence. The rest of the day dragged on with no conversation whatsoever. We did all our shopping and the only communication was when one of us pointed ot a shop and we entered. That was it. Our eyes never met. I thought that maybe after six hours he would at least say, 'Hey' or 'Scuse me' even. But no he said nothing to me. Anyway we turn up at Fortescues and nobody was there. So we painfully take a table and we sit there opposite each other. I was reminded painfully of a couple of times with Dean in Madam Puddifoots. I looked at Harry who was staring at me. But before I could meet his eyes he dropped his gaze and began studying the menu more closely than one should. We sat there for about an hour and then another one.. It was seven o'clock, dark and cold. And He and I hadn't exchanged a word. He looked up from the menu that he was still staring at and he pointed towards the Leaky Cauldron. I nodded briefly and I followed him into the warm pub. He took a seat at a table but instead I went to Tom and asked him, 'Hey Tom?' the toothless bar tender looked up at me stupidly, 'Have you seen my parents, and Hermione and Ron come through here?" I asked him hoping he could understand me. He nodded and said in his thick voice, "Yeh, They told me that if you came through here I was to give you this.'

He handed this slip of parchment to me. I took it from him and walked back to where Harry was sitting.

I opened the slip and read Hermiones flowery handwriting.

Dear Ginny and Harry,

Um.. we couldn't see you at Fortescue's so we thought that perhaps you were still shopping. Anyway, your mum said that you guys could stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron and that she'd come pick you up tomorrow morning. Hope you're OK with that.

Love Hermione

I read the note a couple of times before handing it to him. He looked at it, his eyes growing wider and wider with each line. 'Looks like we need a room for tonight.' He said.

We walked over to the counter and asked Tom for a room each. The old bag shook his head and says, 'Sorry Lads and Lasses. Only one vacancy tonight.'

I just about groaned. Was this fates way of tormenting me? Making me share room with HIM! He talked to Tom for a few more minutes, trying to persuade him to make a room vacant. But the bartender wouldn't budge. NO. He said. In the end HE gave up in exasperation, 'Fine. Can you give me the keys.' As he handed Tom a couple of silver.

We walked upstairs together and I entered the room first. I surveyed the surroundings. No couch. No armchair. One double bed. No spare blankets for floor sleepers. No extra pillows. Not even a bit of carpet to curl up in. I started laughing hysterically. This was just so so so cruel. Somebody really didn't like me. I started laughing so hard that tears were running down my face. Harry walked in behind me to see what I wsa cackling about. He saw what I meant and he looked really worried. He almost looked like he was trying to stop himself from going downstairs and sleeping on the pub floor by the fire. But instead he says, 'Well… looks like we'll be sharing a bed tonight hey.'

I couldn't answer because I could barely breathe. I just laughed nad laughed like a maniac. But it was getting dark so him being the sensible one at the moment turned on the lights.

We tried to avoid each other until it got so lte that I had to go to sleep. I didn't have any pyjamas and my jeans and strappy singlet weren't appropriate attire. I took a shower while Harry got ready beiside the bed. I tried to graceful by wrapping two towels around me. I tied them in a tight knot and I padded out into the room. Harry was already lying there in his overlarge T-shirt. I tried to be discreet as I slid into bed. He looked shocked to see me in nothing but two towels but Oh well jeans and a painful little shirt wasn't going to cover it. He was still staring at me! That wasn't right! He wasn't my boyfriend. But before I could say a thing he rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning I slept into late before I remembered where I was. I woke up and He was out of bed. I got out of bed and opened some of yesterday's packages. I grabbed a denim mini and a pair of tights to go with my pink T-Shirt. I strolled out to where he was sitting on the floor. Obviously waiting for me to appear.

'Hungry?' was all he said,

'Famished.' I replied.

Wow. What a fantastic conversation. Hingry Famished. What riveting material. This was really really pathetic. I wne t downstairs where we both ordered brekky before deciding that we should go to the Post Office. I wrote to Hermione and asked her when the cars were coming. Once I had posted that, he asked me if we should use some Floo Powder. I didn't realise why I hadn't thought of this. We went back into The pub and we asked for some Floo. Tom obliged and then we went to the Fire. He threw it in and then stepped into the fire, 'The Burrow!'

And that's where it went wrong. He was thrown out of the fire with such a force he smacked against the furthermost wall. I resisted the urge to laugh but I let someone else help him up. He came back and Tom said, 'Your floo networks down. Won't let anyone through.' And with that the bar tender chuckled off.

Fantasitc, I thought. We left the Leaky Cauldron to go to Fred and George's. We went to their shop first and then we were welcomed for lunch at their apartment. We hung around for a couple of hours before Hedwig came with a letter telling us that the cars were on their way. Harry and I stood up so fast that we smacked our heads together. It was rather painful. And then we left, standing outside waiting for the car which finally arrived. Thankfully the car trip wasn't as painful.

But anyway. Now after almost two days I am at home again. To think that I did this whole thing and will one day have to look over it is really embarrassing. I am so glad to be home.

Anyway I'm stuffed. I'm going to bed

Ginny.


	3. Hide and Seek

Thankyou guys! **Sniff ** You're great! You said you wanted to bang their heads together… well….

Hide and Seek

Day 9,

Well. Finally I am home from yesterday's fiasco at Diagon Alley. That was horrific. I finally got good nights sleep last night because the night before was terrible. Sleeping back to back with my ex. We were both desperately trying not to touch each other. So even though we were sleeping away from each other our backs never touched.

I think from now on I will refer to him as The Ex.

I am disappointed though because you would think that having shared such a horrible experience would have made that awful gap kind of close over slightly.

But no. We are still too far apart. I went downstairs for breakfast this morning and The Ex thankfully wasn't there. Hermione was the only one at the table.  
She seemed oddly cheerful. I can understand happiness but she was grinning from ear to ear.

'What's up with you?' I asked her.

'Oh nothing!' she said airily. I sighed. Hermione is so annoying sometimes. 'Just tell me would you?' I laughed.

'There's nothing to tell!' she laughed back.

'If you say so.'

Breakfast went by with nothing else happening so I relaxed up a bit. I cam back up here and read a couple of books and that's why I'm here. Nothing else has happened so I think I might just… Oh hang on. It's Mum. I'll be back soon.

Later.

This is not funny! I get downstairs and Mum is distraught. She has lost The Ex's Firebolt.

Oh. Great. She wants me to help find it. 'Uh… Mum. I'm busy… uh.. Busy packing stuff for school.' But Mum didn't buy it. Damn. I tried any other tactic. What bout Mione and Ron!' I cried. And then mum kindly informs me that they are 'out'. So I am left to find the ex's broom with him. I walk into the lounge room where the ex is sweeping the room with his wand. He was muttering something about, 'Damned spell.'

I almost laughed. His locator spell wasn't working. This meant more time with him though. So I turned to one of our armchairs. I began to attempt to life up the corner but it was too heavy. I struggled with it for a while before I left it. I turned to the next chair with the same results. After I have gone through our entire lounge room I gave up. I walked into the kitchen with the Ex not that far behind. We went through cupboards and the pantry. I even looked in the utensil jar just in case Fred and George had found it funny to shrink it. We looked everywhere in the kitchen. And so the chase went on. In every corner of the house. We got to my room and there is my diary lying open on the floor. I dive for it and The Ex just stares at me. I realise that I will have to look under my bed. I got down on my knees and slid under the bed. Now I should have realised with a tiny black T-shirt on something like this could have happened. As I stretched further underneath my double bed I felt the little black shirt lift up. It was going up and up. I started going red. I knew from the Ex's point of I was baring a lot of pale back and probably stomach too. I didn't want to move anymore because it was most likely that the top was going to go too far if I moved to far. I slid back shiftily welcoming the feel of the fabric on my skin. I sat back up without looking at the ex. When I sneaked a glance I saw that he was rather pink. I cleared my throat and went back to the kitchen.

'Can't find it.' I inform mum.

'Are you sure you checked the lounge room?' Mum asked

And then the Ex goes. "Well we didn't check under the couches.'

And so somehow I managed to be sent back to where I started. We began to look again and then we saw the problem arise. The Ex could lift the chair but he couldn't fit under it. I couldn't lift the chairs but I could easily fit under there. This was cruel. To find this god-forsaken broomstick we were going to have to work as a team. The Ex had obviously figured this too so he walked over to my chair and lifted it up. Then without looking at him I slid under the chair. Thankfully there were no more embarrassing Lycra problems. But after the whole lounge room had been searched there was still no broom. I followed the ex outside. He looked all through the bushes and I hung back watching him. I looked at the broom shed curiously. The door wasn't quite right. It was shut differently than Ron usually would. I walked over and surprise surprise it was jammed. I began to tug at the door. I stumbled back. Ow. Had to land on the prickly bush didn't I? The Ex walked over and grabbed the handle. I stood back up again. Then I walked over to the door and began to bash it with my foot. When neither of us made any progress I tried to slide my hands under the door. Nothing seemed to work. I stood up really fast and..

WHAM!

My head connected with something exceptionally hard. The Ex's head to be precise. I crashed to the ground with pain my head swimming with little stars. Ooowwww.

The Ex began calling for Mum. 'Mrs Weasley! Mrs Weasley!" But mum was busy or she couldn't hear us. "Ginny's hurt! Can someone help me!'

But in true Potter style nobody was around. He noticed my dazed form still lying there unable to get up. I saw him throw a pained look at his surroundings. I heard him groan. He obviously thought I had passed out. But I was watching him through pained eyes. Boy a painkiller would have helped at the moment. I thought. The Ex looked around one last time for help. When there was no one around he grimaced and carefully leant forward. He placed his arms around my waist slowly. Then He slid a hand up my back to support my neck. He appeared very nervous as he lifted me off the grass and carried me gently into the house. Well.. almost into the house. He got to the door to find it was locked. Oh not funny. He almost dropped me as he fumbled for the spare key. My head was jarred back as he tried to unlock the door. Finally he had jiggled the key enough to open the door. He noticed my head lolling near the ground and carefully lifted my head. The ex finally walked into the house and placed me on the couch. He probably had realised by then that I was fantastically concussed. H couldn't let me sleep so he had to watch me the whole time. He couldn't escape. He looked around for something to do. I could feel a massive lump forming on my forehead. The Ex obviously noticed it too. He rushed to the kitchen a grabbed a towel and a handful of ice. He doused the towel in icy water and tried to hand me it. But of course I could barely open my eyes let alone lift my hand and hold onto something. He grimaced again and held the ice pack to my head. I almost felt sorry for him. He was trying desperately to not to come any closer to me but he had to stay by me until the rest of my household turned up. To make matters worse my hair began to fall over his hands. I felt his hands shake. I wanted to lift my hand to brush it off but I couldn't. This was so cruel I thought. The Ex pushed my hair off his hand gently. Then he drew his wand out to heal some of the bruises but before beginning he thought better of it. He wasn't going to do anything! I needed to let him know just how much pain I was in. I opened my mouth to speak but my lips felt really swollen, "Urrrggghhhh…." I groaned. 'Shhh..' he said quietly, 'I'll get you something for that.' He disappeared from my side and came back a minute later with a cup of potion from the cupboard and a small blue tablet. He tried to place the tablet in my hand but I couldn't take. Heck I couldn't feel my fingers. The Ex looked like he was ready to be swallowed up by the ground but when Earth didn't obey him he put his hand to my lips and gently prised them open. He placed the tablet in my mouth and then poured the potion down my throat. That was good. A painless potion. Nice. I heard the door bang open and Hermione's scream before I passed out.

About an hour later I was in my room being fixed up by mum and Hermione. Ron and the ex had disappeared. That was fine with me. Hermione had her wand pointed between my eyes which kinda scared me but she waved her wand and I felt my swollen lips ease. I let them fix up the black eyes and the massive lump on my head. The only injury I managed to sustain was a broken wrist. My mum didn't fix it because she was afraid it would set wonky so she just bandaged it up. Finally they left me alone in my bed. So this is why I am in here writing about this horrible hide and seek game. Anyway. I wish he would come up and talk to me. I need to thank him. He could have left me there but he took care of me. Why won't he come up!

I need to talk to him.. Oh.. What do I do?

I will try to sleep or something and maybe I can fix something in the morning.


	4. Treacle tart anyone?

**Treacle Tart anyone?**

Day 10

I can't do it anymore. You would think having to spend the night in the same bed and sharing that horrific experience would bring him and I closer. And then I thought after him having to dutifully care for me when I was concussed he would perhaps at least look at me. But instead it has made the large, gaping hole even more larger. How do I do this? Who do I turn to? Who can I trust to make that hole better. At least I was bruise and lump free now. My mum is incredibly worried about me now. She is giving me replenishing potions for energy now. I dunno why, it's as though I'm going to fall down any second now. Oh.. I found out last night that the stupid broom was in the broom cupboard all along.

I know that there is something I should say or do. But I just don't know what it is.

Hermione promised me that she would come upstairs this morning and talk to me. I am a little bit worried, Will she have picked up on my unhappiness. Hermione has just arrived. I'm going now.

Ginny.

Day 11,

I should have written this before but it was too hard.

Hermione came in with the normal casualness. But then she turned serious.

'Gin,' she said gently, 'Talk to me. You aren't the same person you used to be. He.. He.."

I looked at her with tears running down my face. 'Why did he leave me? Why won't he talk to me?' I cried.

Hermione just continued to stare at me kindly, as though waiting for me to say more.

I knew that she was here to help so I began again, 'I'm so confused 'Mione. I thought that he might talk to me after this summer. I.. I thought that he might.. might.. come back after he.. he…' I broke down sobbing. Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She sat there comfortingly not saying a word. I was thankful for her being there. She wasn't judging me but she was listening and understanding me and that was what I needed. I told Hermione everything I had felt ever since he broke up with me.  
I told her how I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how and any other emotion that had built up from Dumbledore's funeral.

Hermione saw my diary lying on my bed and she nodded, 'Gin. Write everything in here. It will do you the world of good. Ginny, I know that if you can move over this problem if you just try Gin.'

She gave me a looked at me curiously and said, 'He told me something and he asked me not to tell another person, but I think that you need ti know. He still cares for you but he is scared. He was distraught the other day. He doesn't know if you'll take him back.'  
She gave me a hug before leaving me to my own thoughts.

Anyway, I realised what I needed to say to him. I realised that I hated him. He showed me how good life could be then ripped it from me. But on top of that I loved him. He loved me. He accepted me and he asked no questions. I realised it all. I love him. I love Harry.

Day 12

I feel completely different this morning. All I needed was to admit it. I let out everything last night. And now I feel ready to try and bridge that gap between us. But I still don't know if I can have a relationship with him because he stole everything from me. I think that we did have a chance further in though.

I'm going to go downstairs now. I'm going to talk to Harry normally. I don't have to expect to have a relationship yet but I do want a conversation. A full conversation. One that lasts longer than say ten seconds. And it won't be about my stomach.

Ok. I'm going down.

Ginny.

Later,

Wow. Harry saw me come down and he began to walk away but Ron called him over to offer him something. Harry looked like he was struggling to stay in the same spot and resisting the urge to run away and hide. But I continued down the stairs with confidence. He will have to get used to this. I walked over to the group smiling and I said good morning to them all.

Hermione smiled all through this and I knew she was pleased that I was out here already. She told Ron that she needed to show him something and he and her slid out of view. Harry and I were alone again. I looked at him and said, "Morning!"

He nodded. Ok. This was going to be difficult I thought.

My mind started whirring, the way to a guys heart is through his stomach. Ok. I can do that, I strolled over to the kitchen and grabbed a tin of stuff down. Mum made it a couple of days ago and I've been resisting the urge to snack on it. But now was time for a drastic measure. I opened the tin and let the smell of chocolate chip cookies and treacle tarts waft the air. I smiled, you could almost hear Harry's stomach.

'You want some Harry?' I asked putting a heavy emphasis on his name.

He seemed to notice that I was talking to him and saying his name. So he took a tentative step forward and nodded his head. Boys are useless. Talk to me already will you? I thought. He stood beside the tin and poked his hand in. He was standing right beside me. I almost wanted to turn around and look him directly in the eyes. But he had scuttled back to his original position before I coud blink.

This was going to be slow slow progress. I knew it. So I scooped the tin up and I walked upstairs. Ha! He was going to have to come talk to me before he got more treacle tart.

So I'm waiting up here for him to come for his favourite food. He hasn't come yet and I've had time to wash my hair. I only did that to annoy him more. I know he loved the smell of my flowery shampoo so he will have to notice that too. I knew Hermione was watching my ploy and she will have to force Harry up here.

He he he. I can here her downstairs right now telling Harry to go get her a chocolate biscuit coz she was hungry! Clever girl Hermione. Let's see if he takes the bait. Hermione is pushing him up the stairs now. 'Go. Go. Go. NOW!'

Harry is just mumbling, 'uhh.. Mione' I'm busy.'

He's arrived outside my door. He he he he. I'll tell you all about it in a minute.

Ten minutes later,

He, he , he. He can be so pathetic when he's flustered. I let him in being the smiley person that I am. He looked at me and then quickly averted his eyes. He then began surveying the room hurriedly for the tin. Of course helping Hermione along I had hid it.

'Hey! Are.. are you.. looking for something?' I asked him.

He shook his head. I moved my arm with the broken wrist in front of my stomach. His eyes flicked to it and he asked in a quiet voice, 'Your.. your wrist ok?'

I said, 'Oh… it's ok.'

And that was it he wouldn't look at me or continue with any conversation. I told him that the tin was un my cupboard. He looked pained as he took a few steps towards it. He opened the doors and blushed. My cupboard was full of all my clothes. I wasn't aware of it but my Quidditch robes were hanging at the front. He obviously remembered the first time he kissed me I was in those robes. He brushed them aside and found the tin. He closed the doors and was about to go down the stairs. He couldn't come all the way up here and them barely exchange glances.

'Harry!' I called.

He turned around, 'Yeah…" he said quietly.

'Come back here.'

'I.. I can't.' And with that he walked back downstairs.

I was even more confused than I was when I started. I love him. And Hermione said he wanted me back. Then why wouldn't he talk to me? I broke down. This was to much. I picked up my photo album that I had thrown under the bed when he had left me. I opened it up and looked at his pictures. There were pictures of me and him hugging and dancing. In all of them we were smiling and laughing. There were photo's of us together by the lake and others of us before Dumbledore's death. But then the photo's stopped. There were no photo's from the time he left with Dumbledore in the cave. It was all blank. Small spaces where photo's of him and I should be. My tears landed on those blank holes. They represented the holes in my heart. There should be pictures of Harry and I playing Quidditch. Or pictures of him and I together. And all of us together. Ron and Hermione with us. Or Fred and George. We should all be here happy together. But I know that this is all because of you-know-who. He was the one who did all this. I felt my anger rising. If it wasn't for him I my album would be full of happy memories. But instead I saw blank and cold spaces.

The pain rose in my chest and I sat there and sobbed. Why? Why didn't he love me? I poured my soul into him and he just walks away! I curled up on my doona and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Help her Now

Chapter Five already! Yay! Who knew it would have gone past chapter one. Thanks I love y'all reviewers. Lol.

In sickness or in health

Day… Day… another day without HIM

I refuse to leave my room. Mum brings up a tray of food at night and takes the untouched meal back in the morning. That is how I tell the difference between day and night. My curtains are drawn and I sit on my bed all day.

I listen to music all day to block out the other world. HIS world. I stay away from it. I'm not welcome there anymore.

Hermione has banged on my door endlessly ever since Mum left to go buy something. And then she's spending a couple of nights at Fred and George. She's been constantly banging. BANG BANG BANG! My head is throbbing now. Ow.

She's gone now. Good. She has left me to my doom and misery. Now I will resume my depression.

I haven't shed a tear since I first broke down. I have just been extremely miserable. I haven't changed PJ's since that night. I just sat there. I am pouring all my emotions into this. But on the upside at least it's not talking back. Ok. I'm going back to my miserable sleep.

Later

Dammit Hermione. I turned to my sleep where I could dream of having a nice life with my family and being with Him. But instead as I begin to drift off which is hard enough already Hermione just barges in slamming the door wide open. She is carrying a large bag in her arms and she marches in and places it on my wooden floors.

'Ginerva Molly Weasley. Sit up right now. It is three o'clock in the afternoon. You are not tired and you are NOT going to sleep. Ok?'

Of course in my sleepy state I tell her to do something that I would never have told her any other time. But instead of doing that she sit on my bed and begins fluffing the pillows.

'Er-Mi-neee….' I groan as she lifts me up from my comfortable bed of pain. She then looks around my room taking in the closed windows and curtains and loud, noisy music.

'Hmph.' She says and begins to flick her wand at various things. Suddenly the curtains are open and the music is exchanged with a awful boppy sound, something I might have liked with him. Then she conjures a vase of flowers and places them beside my bed. They are beautiful roses. Red. Symbolisation of love. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I knocked them away and Hermione nods she immediately turns them into beautiful white ones. I let her keep them. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. Once she had tidied my room to her satisfaction she turned to the massive bag at her feet.

She begins to pull a whole assortment of things out of it. First of all there is a massive block of chocolate. I eye that off. Chocolate was good… but when Harry shared it with me though.

'Gin. You can't be depressed when you eat choccie!' Hermione exclaimed.

She then took out a box of pink stuff. I ignored it also ignoring my curiosity. I was depressed remember.

'The wizarding world only has boring black tea. But in the Muggle World we have heaps of different types. I brought a couple for you to have. This is rosehip. And I have peppermint and I think this is… um.. Chai. Indian stuff. Oh. And I was in Australia over the summer and I bought heaps of Milo. Try it ok?'

I ignored it too. Then she pulled out a couple of magazines and a box of tissues. Then she pulled out a couple of pink plastic bags. And a couple more muggle bags. Finally she left the bag. 'Not empty yet.' She informed me, 'But it's a start.'

I eyed the chocolate. 'That's not Honeydukes.' I informed her curiously. 'No. I didn't get a chance to go to any magic sweet shop but I had some muggle stuff left. This is Cadbury's.'

I looked at the strange purple bar and she began unwrapping it. She revealed the creamy looking chocolate. She handed me couple of squares. Being sulky I didn't take them but being Hermione she just shoved in my hand again. I put it down again. So Hermione put them in my mouth. Fine. Mione wins round one. She fixed me a cup of what she called Milo. I gave up. She was there to help. I sipped at it and let the warm chocolaty taste fill my mouth. It was nice. Between the chocolate and the Milo I began to feel better. Hermione looked at me. 'Gin. Look. This is break up bootcamp. Ok. I will get you over this. I know a good replenishing spell. I can refill chocolate boxes and conjure new cups of Muggle tea. I have books and albums. We will get you outta this room.'

We continued to sit and talk about things that didn'thave anything to do with boys. I really liked the drink. Hermione kindly refilled it a couple of times.

When the song ended Hermione said to me, 'Come on. We're going out.'

She took me gently by the hand and led me downstairs. We sat downstairs in the kitchen talking. She talked to me for ages. Then the boys came in from a game of Quidditch. I see him behind Ron and I drop my mug and run up the stairs.

So now I'm back in my room. I'm not ready for that yet. I look at Hermione's carefully chosen items. I begin to root through the magazines. Garbage. Then I turned on another one of Hermione's CD's but going back to my old ways I sat on my bed. I am really confused. Why didn't I talk to him? Maybe because I was in my pyjama's and I hadn't brushed my hair. And look what happened the last time I tried to talk to him. I broke down and I haven't left my room since. NOT NORMAL!

I'm going to try and sleep again.

Good..afternoon.

Ginny.

Couple of days since I last wrote. (which I figured puts it at about day 14)

Hermione has been talking to me everyday now. But today she informs me that she is going on a dtae with Ron. I acted thrilled and helped her get ready and do her hair but behind the smile my heart was being ripped to pieces. I wanted to be able to apparate to som nice little coffee shop with him and just be alone with someone who cares. But instead I get stuck at home to sink lower than I started at. I am just going to sit here.. Wonder if I have any pictures of him.. and maybe a few darts…

Hermione never told me what he was doing. But if he's staying here it won't matter. He won't come here anyway. In fact I'm not feeling that well. Maybe I will just sit in here and calm down. I'm getting to highly strung…

Later,

I'm definitely not well. I have a really high temp. Who do I tell? Mum hasn't come back from Fred and George's and everyone else is out. What does one do? I'll just go downstairs and grab a cold towel or something. Or perhaps I could stay lying here.

Um..

A couple of days further on.

Great here I lie in St Mungo's. Apparently I have some strange virus. I heard Mum talking to Hermione and she said something about sun deprivation. Garbage. I am fine. I just kinda passed out into a coma and then my blood pressure soared. I have only been allowed to have visitors since ten o'clock this morning. Mum came up first. She was distraught. Hermione came next sobbing for leaving me there. When she left I then got Ron and the rest of my brothers in. Bill and Charlie had even apparated in because they heard I was sick. Bill cam striding in with concern all over his face.

'Gin! What happened?'

He sat down on my bed and gave me a hug. Ron never hugged me like that.

'I'm fine.' I insisted. 'I don't know why I have to sit in this hell hole and rot!'

Bill ignored my protests and continued to make sure I was ok.

'I had planned on me and Fleur coming in to see you now that our honeymoon's over. We hadn't expected to have to visit St Mungo's though.'

I shrugged. I hadn't planned on that either.

Bill continued to look worried. He began to look at my health report.

'That's not right.' He mumbled, 'They're treating you for depression too. Draught of Peace. Euphoria. What?'

I shrugged again yet I felt my face go red. I would have to kill Hermione when I got out. Why did she have to tell them. I was fine!

He never visited me though. When I was finally discharged from hospital my mother was loaded with a bunch of potions. I didn't get it. Why did I have to do this? I was fine.

But then something happened that I never knew would happen. I heard Hermione talking to him downstairs but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

A couple of minutes later I heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs. A couple of minutes later a pale form burst into my room. It was him. He had come into MY room. He was breathing heavily, 'Ginny! You're ok! I.. I … I thought..' he trailed off suddenly looing embarrassed.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to though. But I thought about the last time I opened my mouth I wound up in St Mungo's. I just sat there in my bed sipping one of the potions I was now being given. He ran over to my bed urgently. Under his pink tinge of his cheeks he was incredibly pale.

'You had me so.. so.. oh Ginny. I was so worried!'

'But…' I began.

'Shh.' He said quietly. He hesistated before lifting his hands and grasped mine. He patted them gently and held them.

'Your mum said that you were treated for depression!'

I nodded, 'Well yes..'

He looked at me and he began to talk again, 'It- it- it was all my faut!' he cried, his voice breaking. 'I wouldn't talk to you! I didn't help you. All I did was wallow in my own emotions! I let my work come before you.' He bowed his head sadly.

'But I can't let you get hurt!'

'Harry, Please. If you are going to sit here and hold my hands and apologize but then tear yourself away from me again then you can leave my room, right now and I will go find someone else to comfort me.' I said my voice heating up.

'I.. But.. I.. Ginny.. I can't let you get hurt. But I won't ever leave you.'

'Prove it.' I threw back.

He shook his head and I said, 'Harry. You show me now that you still care and that you will never leave me or I will give up. I will turn to the first boy that comes across my path at Hogwarts. I will make sure that you never ever talk to me again.' I threatened.

Harry stopped. He obviously hadn't planned on me being angry. He stared at me and then took his hands off mine. He placed them on my cheeks. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. His kiss was like a breath of fresh air. The first time from the summer when I had actually relaxed. I held him tightly around the neck.  
Finally my photo album won't be empty anymore.


	6. And then there were six

And then there were 6

Day 16.

Good morning! It I such a nice day! I'm going to play Quidditch today and Hermione and I are going back to Diagon Alley. Ok. Today isn't all that spectacular but I have been able to really enjoy myself ever since.. oh it still makes me smile to think about it. He came to me. After almost the entire summer dreaming about him. Harry Potter came back. But I'm not pushing it. I will talk to him and stuff but other than that I don't go any further. I'm afraid that if I go to far he will take another step back. He's like a scared puppy. You take a step closer and he recoils and runs away. But if you ignore the puppy or leave the puppy alone it slowly comes to you. Boys. The mere species. Never will understand them. Anyway. I'm about to go to go shopping now.

Bye

Ginny

Later,

Wow. Shopping with Hermione. Who knew she could be so shopping crazed? She went around to all these stores. I picked out a bunch of new robes for travelling and all that and then Hermione took me to some Muggle stores and she showed me all this new stuff. I bought new jeans and more t-shirts (not that skimpy this time) I had to buy about five pairs of tights. Love them. Wear them all the time. Oh well.

Bill and Fleur are here. She tells us that Gabrielle is going to be going to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Who knew she was my age? Anyway with my all my cousins going to Hogwarts next week there is a lot of excitement in the air. Hermione is already talking about NEWT's. I found my OWL hard enough. Gabrielle is happily chattering away about McGonagall to me. We're all desperately trying to pack. Bill tells us that he is going on the train with us because he is the new Ancient Runes Professor. Hermione is delighted to be able to talk to her new professor before classes start. Mum tells us all about the other relatives of ours coming to Hogwarts this year. It looks like the whole family is going to be there. Wow.

I'm going down for tea now.

Ginny

Too late at night,

Well. We're packed. Almost. Harry and I sat next to each other at tea tonight. I'm glad he isn't recoiling now. It makes life better for me. Unfortunately my mother is still giving me Euphoria and Draught of Peace every morning now. Plus she is constantly watching me. I'm going to bed now.

Night

Ginny

Day 20

Sorry I haven't written lately. I've been too busy to write. Hermione and I took Gabrielle on another trip to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. Plus even only after four days I'd used up too much ink on this so I bought more for school and more for the diary. And then I had to find all those clothes I bought and begin to pack them. Now the only thing I have to do is get my mother to hurry my socks through the wash. We're constantly getting letters from Hogwarts now. There are owls to Bill about what he needs to teach and there are owl's to all of us informing us about the new security program or the safety campaign. Otherwise there hasn't been much news.. Oh hang on. When Dad came home again last night he told us that they caught Snape. They are going to give him the Kiss tonight. Apparently Draco has been caught too but that was just the other night he came and owned himself up. The Ministry released him and then Dad tells us that he volunteered to have him stay here until we all go to Hogwarts with him. Can you imagine that! Malfoy is coming here! To my house! Ron is livid with dad but Harry is pretty mellow about it. He's kept telling Ron that if worse got to worse he would be able to hex him. But yeah. Harry's been really good about it.

I will tell you about it tomorrow when he arrives.

Gabrielle is banging on the door. She wants to be let in to my room. We have to share. It's really annoying. She's nice enough but she never ever shuts up! I'm going now. Sorry about the short entry but I'll write tomorrow after he arrives.

Bye

Ginny

Day 21.

Only three days till we go back to Hogwarts. Draco arrived this morning and he was kinda.. how to put it.. pathetic? His hair wasn't all sleek as it used to be; it hadn't been cut in weeks I reckon. His face was all drawn and he was really polite. He didn't say a word. He just sat there as Mrs Weasley offered him food and everything. He just shook his head. It was weird. Then Mum tells me the spare room next to me was going to be his room. Ha! Torture time. My mother elates me further by telling me that his hair really should be cut and that I can do it for him! He he he he he! This could be fun. I'm off to torture Malfoy now.

Ta Ta!

Ginny

Later.

Ha ha ha ha.. That was fun. I didn't make him look awful but I did tease him for quite a while. He couldn't see what Hermione and I were doing and the whole time we were going, 'Oh the bald badger look really suits him. Isn't he cutesy!' He didn't say anything but he looked sorta scared. Anyway. We settled on trimming it back to its normal length but we made sure that it couldn't be gelled back. We kinda did cruelly curl his hair and made him look a little bit soft. It was cute though. Now he has a hair cut similar to Harry's. Oh. We did uncurl it after we showed it to him of course. Anyway. I'm going to pack this diary in my bag for the train now.

See you at Hogwarts!

Day 24,

Onboard the Hogwarts express. I'm on the train now and I am sitting in a full compartment. Naturally it's only supposed to be able to seat six but when you have lots of cousins, friends, and visitors at Hogwarts the rules change slightly. Hermione and Ron are sitting together holding hands squished up together. Gabrielle is sitting against the window with her head being pushed into the glass beside Ron. Harry and I are sitting together beside Ron and Hermione on the same bench. It's very awkward. Hermione and I are sitting there shoulder to shoulder and Harry is being squashed into Malfoy. Mum told us we had to watch him at school so the poor ferret got an owl from McGonagall saying he was being resorted into Gryffindor so we could watch him. Neville is sitting on the opposite bench with Luna who looks as if she might have just floated in here by accident. It is overly squishy. Then we have Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks and Arnold (my Puff). Poor Bill got roped into sitting in the same cabin and he is looking a little apprehensively at Crookshanks who is baring his teeth at him. Oh and Fleur is also squished into the cabin because she didn't want to leave Bill alone at Hogwarts. Fleur is just going to be living in Hogsmeade though. But over all we are all squished. It's like sardines. Lucky we're friends… well except Draco.

We talked to some of the Slytherins this morning, they looked surprised to see Malfoy but angry to see how he had been squeezed into Gryffindor robes. Apparently Crabbe and Goyle have been moved to a Junior Delinquent Hall in the Ministry. He he he he..

Anyway. I'm going to get changed, I can see Hogwarts now.

Later,

Ahh… dorm, sweet dorm. Gabrielle was placed in Ravenclaw in the holidays. Thank God. She can't talk to me all night! But Lavender Brown is gone. She's being home-schooled by her parents! Poor thing. Parvati and Padma are gone too. Apparently they got sent to Beauxbatons because their parents live just outside there. There aren't enough girls to fill one whole dorm anymore so they put all the year level girls together. Hermione (now head girl) is sleeping in her bed beside me and there are a couple of third years. Oh and two first years. No fourth, fifth or second years though.

Harry told me that Seamus is gone and so is Dean. Apparently Michael Corner has gone too. Good. All the exes gone! Anyway. The boy's numbers have decreased too but they fit into about two large dorms. There's about sixteen of them. Anyway. We will be having our classes in whole groups. All the houses in sixth years will go to Potions together. Then we will all go to our next lessons together etc. And in important classes like DADA all the students will come together with all the seventh years. Yay! One class with Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately Gabrielle is also in that class. And guess what. McGonagall couldn't find a DADA professor so at the Sorting she pounced on Harry and asked him to take up the position. So now Harry has to take classes once a week. He is going to set each class practical work and then teach others specialised methods. I can't wait to see this! He has to teach his girlfriend to defend herself.. he he he…

Everyone's a little anxious because as far as anyone can remember the school has been a magnificent place. The ceiling was grey and dreary as we walked in last night. And the hourglasses don't have that royalty they used to. The Gryffindor rubies don't shine anymore. And you can still see it's tarnished surface where the teachers had to repair the glass. It's sad really.

I am determined to make this year as good as any other. I brought my photo album in hope that those blank spaces can be filled. I am going to bed now. I have Transfiguration first.

Night

Ginny

Day 28.

School is so boring. But I am enjoying spending time with Harry by the lake. It's great. But Gabrielle is still annoying me. She has finally found some friends. Halleluiah! She wouldn't leave me alone before. Now she is just always in my face with her friends. Unfortunately she has the eyes of many many boys. They keep coming up to her and she doesn't know how to shoo pesky boys off. She did go to a girls school before that. So now I have to hex each boy that keeps coming up to her. She isn't helping though. She has soft blonde curly hair and she wears it down all throughout the school day and it catches the lights when she tosses her head. It's really long too. I tell her until the boys leave her alone she should wear it up. I had to do that in my fourth year because there were boys bothering me always. Really annoying they are. I'm in the study hall at the moment. This is one of McGonagall's fantastic safety campaigns. All the students at Hogwarts have to prepare for exams altogether. We only get work to do in class now but they give us a essay at the end of the week on everything we've done so we still have to study. Even though I should be doing Slughorn's essay at the moment but instead I decided tp write in here instead,

Hang on McGonagall's coming round. I'll be back later.

Later.

Back in my dorm. Finally. I am writing back in here to inform you about the students numbers again. We saw one of the Hufflepuff girls have a shouting match with her mother this morning. She had snuck out of her home on the first of September. She came to Hogwarts without her mother knowing and now she had been found. The girl was gone this afternoon. Also a couple of boys are dragged off home too. Things have really gotten tense. Slowly our numbers are decreasing. Things are getting tense.

Too tired to write now

Ginny

Day 29.

Absolutely nothing happened today.

Day 30.

BORING….

Day 34,

Do I even bother?

Day 40.

We have been at school for under a month now. Yay! School is boring.. Well except Harry's lessons. They're good. We're learning interesting stuff now. But otherwise its boring. We're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade and there is no Quidditch this year. School is pointless now. We have lost about three other students now. And McGonagall is so stressed that she's beginning to be nice. She is getting us to do our work, study eat and sleep. But on weekends we are only allowed out for an hour each day into the grounds. There is no privacy here. I haven't even seen Harry except for in his classes. All the seventh years have to sit at one table in the study hall and sixth years sit in another place. When do eventually get outside, all the girls have to sit by the lake and the boys have to stay inside. It's for safety reasons. When we get shooed inside the boys come out. I get a chance to talk to Hermione before bed and she says that even her and Ron's relationship is suffering. All the teachers are constantly around. They have duties to patrol us I the study hall and the Order stand outside our Common Rooms and Dorms at night. And then on those precious hours outside we get watched again. It's impossible to be normal now. Hermione has shown me the gadget she bought that lets her turn on her Muggle stuff in Hogwarts. She has a laptop and when we wait in those long blank spaces for teacher to tell us to go to the study hall or to go to dinner she and I will watch Muggle movies in it. And sometimes she'll even play some of her music that she listens to with her Muggle friends. Hermione's lucky. Because she can't talk to me during the day and in those long stretches she can e-mail her friends. Emails fascinate me. And she goes on IM and talks to her friends too. It is so much faster than an owl. I sit with Hermione when she does this and so I have managed to meet a lot of her friends. They are quite nice to me actually. Shows my level of boredom. I am using Muggle items to talk to Muggles. Hermione and I went to the library to try and find SOMETHING to read. But surprise surprise, they didn't have any new books. Apparently it was too dangerous to have new orders fly in every month. There might be dangerous items hidden in them. So I had to sink as low as to ask mum to owl Hermione and me magazines once a month. How desperate is that! MAGAZINES!

Anyway,

I've had enough. I'm going to see if I can con Mad-Eye into letting me into the boy's dorm.

Ginny

A/N: Sorry about the extremely boring chapter. It will get better. Just stick with me guys!


	7. Hello and Goodbye

Hello and Goodbye

Day 50

Another ten days while I live a life of human existence at its lamest, and still nothing has happened. Harry stopped Malfoy from committing suicide the other day. That was probably the most exciting thing that happened. I'm kinda jealous of Malfoy. He gets to go to the Hospital Wing instead of the dorms. So much more interesting. I finally got a chance to see Harry. It was after his class. McGonagall forget to send Slughorn to get us and so everyone sat there for about ten minutes before people started going back to the Library or something. Lately everyone has been sitting in the bathrooms talking. That is the only place that the Order or the staff can't follow us. In the girls loo's we all stand in there talking about our different dorms. Even the Slyhterins are relatively nice to us. We found out that all relationships are suffering. The girls sheerly aren't able to see their boyfriends. I'm looking forward to Christmas already. Harry said he would come home for it. Maybe I will get a chance to talk to him. I have had enough of this. I'm so bored even a piece of homework would be welcome now. Mum has been kind enough to send Hermione and I magazines and makeup. She even sent me music one week. And occasionally she sends a block of Honeydukes. I have learnt very little I think. I would give anything to be able to get on my broom and just kick off for a couple of hours.

Anyway, back to Harry. I finally got to see him. Everyone had gone and I went up to him and gave him a hug. He gave me a kiss on the head (because he's so much taller than me) and then before we could say a word Slughorn waddles up and says. 'Oh! I forgot the sixth years! Well the bells about to ring.'

And that was the end of my time with Harry. I looked apologetically at him as he was dragged off with the other seventh years to go to his next class.

Anyway. I'm going now.

Ginny

Day 55,

I am really going have to talk to McGonagall about this boredom campaign thing of hers.

Day 56,

TORTURE! Shoot me now. Somebody! Strike me down with lightning. SOMETHING! I'm going to bed.

Day 60.

Guess what! McGonagall told us this morning that we are in danger of an attack on the school. They are moving us to a safe place. A 'safe place'. Garbage. Anyway. Sounds like they're trying to get us energised. Its chamber of secrets all over again Hermione says. Everyone is travelling in packs with teachers. We're moving out tomorrow night. How scary! I have to pack.

Ginny

Later.

No. Harry is planning on staying. And McGonagall says that's 'fine'! Hermione says she would stay and then Ron and I said us too. But she told us to get ready to leave! So I have to sit in here pacing our dorms. There are so few of us now that all the Gryffindor's fit into two dorms. Ron is still trying to fight the 'Headmistress' to let him stay. Harry followed me up to the dorms. I ignored him because I was to close to tears again. He followed me into the empty common room. He looked at me nad he said, 'Ginny. I'm sorry. This is my duty. I have to do it.'  
I looked at my boyfriend. He was pale and his green eyes were shining. I couldn't leave him. I loved him too much. He only just came back to me. How could I let him slip away from me again?

I began to sob. I let my head flop onto my knees as I sank to the floor. 'Shh… Don't cry Ginny.' He said comfortingly coming over to me on the couch. He held me around my shoulders. He paused and then he pulled me closer. He pressed his lips to mine in a breathtaking kiss. Wow. He was a good kisser.

He pulled away and he let me sit there still crying. Finally as I was slowly falling asleep on his lap he said, 'Gin. You have to get up and pack. Hermione is calling for you.'

I nodded grimly. I had to go. I slowly left my boyfriend behind as I climbed the stairs.

I packed the last of my possessions and then packed myself a bag full of magazines and other uninteresting stuff. I shoved the last package of sweets that Mum had sent me in there too. Finally Arnold went into the bag carefully. He squeaked a bit when I tried to fit him in there but finally he obliged. Then I sank heavily onto my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was three o'clock in the morning. That is now. So now that I have written in here, I am packing my diary into my bag with my photos and I am going to get my last precious hours of peaceful sleep.

Day 61

I am in a small carriage with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Gabrielle. Crookshanks is sitting on Hermione's lap sleeping quietly. I am writing because a lot has happened this morning. But back to the carriage. Pig is perched on the carriages curtain rods. Trevor is also in here but he's sitting under Neville's feet. We're all squished into the small carriage all lost in our own thoughts. Luna has a copy of the Quibbler in her hands but she doesn't seem to be even reading it. Hermione has Hogwarts a History poking out of the top of her bag but she is sitting there staring into space. Ron is vaguely flicking through a book about Quidditch and I decided that I should write in here about what happened this morning.

McGonagall woke us up at 5 am. We all got dressed wearily and the house elves dragged our trunks downstairs. We all grabbed our bags and headed down to the hall. Harry was already there. McGonagall tried to shepherd us out to the entrance hall but I needed to say goodbye. I tried to get to him but I couldn't. Then McGonagall bent down to me and whispered, 'Go now. Say goodbye.' I was shocked. I didn't think anyone knew about Harry and I. But I nodded and struggled through the group of people. Finally I reached Harry. This was it. And I knew it. I had to say goodbye. My boyfriend hugged me tenderly and then he kissed me. 'I'll miss you.' I said and I felt a couple of tears slide down my face. ' Ditto.' He said sadly.

'Come back to me.' I said, the tears I had been trying to hold back streaming down my face.

'I love you Ginny.'

I began to sob again and he held me tight until I had calmed down. McGonagall came over and took me gently by the arm. 'Come on Miss Weasley, The carriages are waiting.'

I began to cry as I walked away from the love of my life. I felt in my heart, that this was the last time.

A/N: Bit of a cliffy huh? Sorry how I dragged the past two chappies out a bit. But I should have chapter seven up really really soon.

BVS


	8. With and Without you

With and Without You

Day 61

As I said before, we are all squished into a little cabin. It is a good couple of hours since I last wrote. But nothing much has changed. Apparenlty McGonagall didn't want sremas of carriages leaving the school because it would seem to suspicious. So that is why we are all shoved in here. We can't see where we're going the windows have been covered by thick black material that we can't lift up because it's too heavy. I was still crying as McGonagall ushered me into my carriage with everyone else. As we began to trundle away from the school I opened the door and looked back to see Harry standing at the gates waving sadly. I began to cry harder. I was becoming a human drainpipe! In the end Hermione had to grab me and pull me back in with the cabin door. All the Professor had stood at the gate with Harry. We were given supplies of food that wouldn't run out and they were taking us to a place where we would be sealed in, safe, until the world was peaceful again. Hermione let me rest my head on her shoulder until I had calmed. Poor Neville looked a little bit uncomfortable. I wanted to show Neville I was fine so I dragged out my photo's and showed him the one of the two of us at the Yule Ball. Three years was a long time ago. I looked at the picture. The two of us were smiling and waving up at the camera. I was in a pretty pink dress and he was looking a little self conscious in his dress robes. We had all changed so much. I had a picture of Hermione and Ron together in their first year. Ron had given a copy to me. There were pictures of Hermione and Viktor at the Yule Ball. I even had scraped a picture of Ron and Padma. There were lots of Hermione and I. I looked at the pictures of Harry with me. They were good times.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and then I remembered the lyrics of one of the songs I had listened to just the week before.

_Laugh with joy for my life,_

Weep not for memories 

I was on the verge of breaking down again but I controlled myself. Harry wouldn't want me weeping over the very sight of him.

So now, here I sit, mile and miles away from home. Miles and miles away from Harry.

I am so alone yet in a carriage full of people. Ron looked over to me and he said, 'Little sis. It's going to be all right ok?' He touched my shoulder briefly before sitting back in his seat. It wasn't alright. The love of my life. The only person I could ever imagine me spending my life with was slipping further and further out of my grasp.

I'm going to try and get some sleep.

Ginny.

Later,

We have been in this cart for over 18 hours. I just checked my watch. 18 hours away from Harry! That's almost a day away from home! Hermione says our carriages are slowing down. That means we have to be getting close to wherever we're going. I'll write when we get there.

Day 62.

We finally got there! At about 3am this morning. The carriages stopped and the doors opened. Everyone got out wearily. Some of the first years were all in their carriages sleeping softly, all huddled in together. We had to wake them up as we hopped out. We were in a dimly lit room. There was an envelope on a table. Hermione set about opening it. She finally got it open and everyone crowded around the Head Girl. She read it and then nodded. 'Ok. We're going down those stairs.'

We all looked at her like she was crazy. The stairs looked rickety and some stairs looked dead. I reckoned they were going to fall underneath us, but Hermione walked over ot the stairs and calmly strolled down all of them, she cried out for us to follow her so Ron and I took ourselves down. Finally the rest of the students came down with us. As the last first year had jumped off the last step the stairs immediately disappeared. We were trapped. Then the lights came on.

It was blinding at first but then we looked around and we could see where we were. Our surroundings was a large room with a number of soft looking feather mattresses and blankets in the corner. There was about five radio's and something Hermione called a TV. There was games, chess, and other Muggle games too. There were books and magazines and a large lounge per corner.

'Ok, everyone get into large groups. We need for groups.' Hermione directed. All the first and second years jumped together and the third and fourth years did the same. The fifth year (the whole 3 of them) stood in their group and we already had our group. Hermione gave each group a corner and then told blankets and us to all take a mattress.

Finally everyone was setlled and our trunks and bags appeared. Everyone gratefully took their belongings to their seats. I was so happy to see my photo's again. Finally everyone had settled down and Hermione told everyone that they could help themselves to as much food as they liked whenever they wanted to. McGonagall had put permanent Replenishing spells on all the food so it would just refill when we ran out. As everyone relaxed we began to explore our new rooms. I looked around the room. All the muggleborns were teaching the purebloods to use a DVD player. And others were teaching the confused kids to play Monopoly. I sat there as Luna began to sit down on the couch with her Quibbler. Hermione took a seat too and turned on the news. There was nothing. No news for us. They talked about a couple of deaths in Surrey and on the Muggle channel's all they had was that 24 hour gospel service. In the end Luna made Hermione stop on a Muggle channel called Nickelodeon. Then she started giggling ridiculously so Hermione changed it bacl to the familiar channels of home. Neville and Ron decided to watch the horror channel because Mum never lets us watch that at home. Hermione and I couldn't take it so I sat with her as she emailed her friends. Then she said to me, 'Ginny, You are allowed to write to other people. McGonagall wrote it in her instructions. There is no owls or anything to be used because that would attract attention. Instead you write on a piece of parchment and then you say _Instantaneous_ and it will send the addressee the message.

I liked that idea. I could send Harry a message to talk to him. That made me feel better.

So now I am sitting here writing in my diary. I have written a letter to Harry but I'm going to copy it into here before I send it.

This is what I wrote;

Dear Harry 

I miss you already. It has been.. too long since I saw you. After I was dragged away from you, I got bundled into a carriage. McGonagall didn't want to draw attention to us leaving so about five of us plus all our animals got shoved in there with our bags. We are in some cave with no entrance or exit full of stuff. The first years are treating it like a holiday. Ron has bided the entire say eighteen hours that we've been here watching the Horror Channel with Neville.

Hermione has emailed all her Muggle friends but she and I have been sitting here playing chess mainly. It's quite boring actually. I miss you.

I have to go. Hermione is trying to calm a homesick first year.

Love Ginny.

So that's what I wrote to Harry. I hoped I didn't sound like my heart was being torn to shreds every minutes I spent in this god forsaken hole. I'm going to go send it then help Hermione.

Later.

Poor kid. All she wanted was to be at home. Hermione looked so weary. She hadn't eaten so I sent her to eat and then sleep. I hugged the poor girl and then told her about the new spell. She had to promise to keep it a secret. Sh calmed down at that and she set about writing her parents a letter.

I took a couple of pieces of fruit from our stockpile. I have just eaten them and I am going to bed now.

Night

Ginny.

Day 63

It has only been 62 days since Harry first arrived at my house for the summer. How sad is that. I have written a letter home telling mum that Ron is watching the Horror channel. Just joking. No I wrote Mum a letter telling her how much I missed her. Then I told her how Hermione and I were going and how fine Ron was. I didn't mention that Harry was still at Hogwarts. Anyway. I'm going to go occupy myself. I'll watch a DVD or something.

Ginny

Later,

Harry has replied! I got a letter on my bed when I went to sit down. I was going to read a magazine but then I saw a letter on my bed. It was so exciting. I'm going to keep this.

But first I'll copy it in here.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I miss you more than you can imagine. McGonagall told me more about the place you're staying. It sounds decent enough I suppose. Ha! We are working like dogs here. Constantly patrolling the gates and entrances to the school desperately hoping that each other are safe. It has been very lonely here. I miss your company. Boot Ron off the TV his brain will rot. And I hate to tell you but McGonagall is planning on sending some work with your newest shipment of stuff for next week._

_I have to go. It's my sentry duty now._

_I love you._

_Harry._

He is still alive. That's good to hear. Anyway. I'm only going to write when something interesting happens, I'm going to write to Harry again.

_Dear Harry,_

_However much you miss me I guarantee you I am feeling double. I miss talking to you. I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to send us essays and our OWLS from here. Hermione has already booted Ron off. She sits at the TV watching Muggle DVD's they're normally quite interesting. I have read a lot of books in the day I've been here. Hermione seems oddly quiet lately. Ron and Neville are talking to each other in hushed voices. All the first years are just sitting there, keeping pretty much to themselves. We are all pretty bored. We want to get out a move. Hermione has introduced me to Muggle radio stations and MTV. It's pretty cool. Anyway I have to go.  
I love you,  
Ginny_

I am off to send it now.

Ginny

_A/N: Hey guys! Whadya think? Do you like the letters. And with your review tell me if you want a happy mushy ending or a depressing one? Thanks guys! _


	9. Letters from the Heart

I suppose I probably need to do this: Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own anything otherwise I would be selling it in a published form making millions and not on a free site. JKR owns EVERYTHING… except the plot

Letters from the Heart

Day 66

Good.. well I'll say morning because I don't know any better. By my imternal clock I'm guessing that it's morning and so that makes it roughly day 66.

Harry has replied once more.

_Ginny,_

_I love you so much. I don't have much time to write. Everyone can feel something in the air. Something's coming closer. I know it. But Ginny, can you please send me a picture of you. I want to see your face again. I miss you_

_Harry. _

I read that this morning and I began to cry softly, he wanted to see my face again. I replied quickly copying a picture of me and placing it with the parchment. My picture smiled and waved up at me. Then attatched a picture of Hermione and Ron and I. Hermione and Ron were hugging and waving jovially and I stood there laughing at the pair. I hoped that was good for Harry. Then I wrote to him.

_Harry,_

_I hope for you. But Harry remember you promised to come back to me. I love you Harry. Let me be with you. _

_Ginny._

I posted my letter and then demanded Hermione turn on the news. Hermione agreed and we were all shocked.

The Daily Prophet Live reported, 'An army of the most vile creatures that could come in contact with this earth is now crossing this country. They are destroying everything in their path. The army is headed towards a certain destination but no one is sure yet. Everyones defences are up. And now a warning from the Minister for Magic.

Hermione turned off the TV and the entire room went silent. I wrote to Harry immediately.

_Harry,_

_Are you ok? I was watching the news this morning and I heard about His Army crossing the country._

_I love you more than ever._

_Come back to me_

_Ginny._

I left my message at that, my normally flowery handwriting now weak and shaky. Hermione and Ron were holding hands, quietly muttering to each other. Neville's round face was pale and sweaty. Even vague Luna looked scared. We were all scared for our loved ones. Ron and I were worried for our family. Our parents and brothers. Hermione was worried about her parents too. Luna's father was Luna's main worry and Neville was worried for his grandmother. And all of as a group were worried for one person in particular. Harry.  
Everyone of us had been affected by my boyfriend. For Hermione he was the first person to accept her. To Ron, Harry was his best friend and had been the person who welcomed him in on his first day. Those three had seen so much together. It was Ron and Harry who went into the Chamber of Secrets to save me. It was Hermione and Harry who went into the Shrieking Shack that night in attempt to find Ron. Neville and Harry had been the last ones standing in the Ministry two years ago. And Harry had been the one who had changed Luna's life the most. He had shown her what it was like to have friends. She was the first boy to take her to a party. He had meant a lot to her. Most importantly Ginny loved Harry. He was the only one.

I looked around at the round faced first years. They were looking up at us in attempt for comfort. Everyone was silent. Not a single person moved.

Then Hermione stood up.

'Ok. Everyone. Pull all your mattresses together in the middle. We will sit here and watch the news constantly. Grab some books and other stuff to do if you want. We will be watching the news for updates. Everybody get to it!'

Within minutes we were all organized. A lot of first years were writing to their families. We taught them all the spell and soon everyone was writing to their parents to tell them of their safety. Finally I settled everyone down and we turned to the news again.

In a new development sources tell that the Army may be heading for none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Updates will follow soon.

Everyone looked at each other quietly. Then we resumed quietly talking to each other. I had never felt so scared in my life. I didn't think it was possible for me to handle it if Harry didn't come back. I was scared for Harry. I was scared for my future. I put my head on my lap and let my tears fall. I wanted to see him. I wanted Harry to hold me and tell me it was alright. Hermione and Ron were together. I heard Ron talking to her, 'Hermione. If we survive this final battle then I want you to be with me forever. Will you be my wife if we survive this thing together?' Hermione started to cry softly and she nodded through her tears. 'Of course Ron!'

I saw Ron give his bride-to-be a kiss and then they held hands and turned to the TV.

I felt my tears come again. They had a future, they were guaranteed a marriage, life and love after this war. I wasn't. My boyfriend could be killed. My boyfriend could change. He may not love me after he has seen the worst and vilest of this world. I was ready to cry uncontrollably but instead I came to my diary. Now I have recorded everything in here I will watch the news for more information.

Ginny.

Later,

Oh.. No.. No.. No no no. I will write down everything the reporter said,_ 'The army that was recently reported has arrived in Hogsmeade. Everyone has bolted down and headed to their homes. Stick with your family, folks. This could be nasty. Apparently as the main army reached Hogsmeade two smaller armies have joined it. Goodnight._

This isn't fair. I am so scared for Harry now. What was going to happen to him. Would he face you know who? Was this the final war? Did I have a future?

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chappie. Keep the reviews up! Love 'em. We appear close to the end. Don't we? I hope to surprise you at the end.


	10. Sweet Memories

_Sweet Memories_

Day 67,

I can barely hold my pen straight. Everyone is feeling pretty bad. The first years are all huddled together asleep. Lucky them. They are able to sleep. I can't even close my eyes for fear of what I might see. I don't want to let Harry go. I need to know that he is still alive. And I don't know how to express that hard emotion. The fear and the emotions that link to him dying. What if he is dead? How will I handle something like that? All of the eldest students, the six and seven years, we are so afraid for our families. Hermione has been sitting with me, making sure I'm all right. I am still waiting for Harry to reply to at least one of my letters.

Hermione has set up a 24-hour news base. The Daily Prophet channel is constantly reporting, around the clock. There are news bulletins being sent to us via Wiz-Post Hermione says the Muggle variation is called e-mail but the Ministry is sending us these Wiz-Posts every half an hour. They think they are sending them to McGonagall's office but we're receiving them instead. Nobody knows we're here. The Ministry still thinks that there are roughly 60 students who are endangered. But we're fine here. Safe. That thought makes me feel worse. My boyfriend is fighting for his life at Hogwarts and I'm sitting here worrying about how I will cope.

I'm going to go help Hermione. She's struggling with the amount of news that's coming through.

Later,

This is the news that is worth reporting;

_-The 'army' has arrived at Hogwarts. They are supposedly in the entrance hall. _

_They are calling it the Final Battle_

_The Dementor's have sealed the Hall. Nobody can get in. Or out. _

_Hermione says that from inside the Ministry they are doing nothing. It's the Order against the… Anti-Order._

_The Muggle death toll is 87. _

_The magical community's death toll is196._

That's it. The ministry aren't helping. I wish there was something I could do. I can't help but wonder if my parents are ok. Are they at Hogwarts, fighting? Or are they at home watching the news? I go cold when I think about the fact that they could be dead. But I won't even think about that. I feel sorry for Hermione. She knows it's possible that her parents are one of those Muggle's dead. She has become really quiet and pale. We are all worried about our loved ones closest to us. Neville and Luna are sitting together even Luna looked scared. I'm going to go read or something.

Later,

This is so scary. I feel so cold. I know this feeling; it's the Dementor's. Hermione says that they must be back up. Everyone is scared. Dementor's are vile creatures. I need help. Hermione is sitting there shivering and Ron is holding her around the shoulders. Luna is pale and she is shaking worse than Hermione. Her naturally pale skin has taken a blue tinge to it. I need to help out.

Later,

I handed out blankets to everyone. Ron saw me shivering over by the couches afterwards and dragged me under his arm. Ron had never shown a sign that he cared before but as he held me around the shoulders like he was doing with his fiancé, I knew that he did care. Luna is doing well. After the blankets everyone else didn't feel as bad. But Luna was still extremely cold and shivering. Neville is trying to rub her shoulders but he looks a little awkward. I always knew Neville had a thing for Luna but the problem was that Luna didn't know. I am going to go over and help him.

Ginny.

Even Later on.

Things have gotten worse. I got over to Neville and then the news began to blare. _Battle continues. Dementor's keep coming in large numbers. Back-up needed for warriors. _ _Prospects bleak. _

These words were all running through my head, forming disjointed sentences. My head was spinning. But before I could attempt to straighten my head another disaster occurred. Luna whimpered quietly and as we turned our attention back to her, she passed out cold. Neville began to worry. We lifted her up onto a bed and I opened a medicine cabinet. I grabbed a couple of bottles; Pepper-Up Potion, Health-E Elixir and a couple of other potions. Slowly I began to feed the red potion through her mouth. Steam spurted out of her ears and we all held our breath for her to warm up. But nothing happened. She lay there, limp and icy. Neville took her hands in his and began to try to warm them up. I tried to layer more and more blankets on her. Then we began to take things out of her suitcase. Finally we knew that we couldn't warm her anymore. I looked at her. Her hands in five pairs of gloves. It looked comical but each of us had shed our gloves to put on her hands. Then she had all the jumpers in her suitcase on. And my brother kindly donated his Weasley jumper to Luna. We used almost all her clothes. But all of us were cold so we kept our three pairs of socks and scarves. There was nothing more we could do. I knew that there was nothing more we could do than wait.

Everyone sat together, cold and aching. While we were all weary, we were all fearful. Not only scared for ours, and each others loved ones, we now feared for Luna's life.

Nobody knew how long it had been since we had been here.

As time passed and the minutes ticked by a certain feeling settled over the air. It was despair. Darkness. Sheer terror.

Everyone knew the end was drawing near but still there was no glimmer of hope on the horizon. I don't think anyone had considered a future where Harry Potter had lost the battle and Lord Voldemort reigned. But now everyone was beginning to believe that it was possible. We were all looking for that slight hint of light. The hint of something we hadn't seen in ages. Peace. I wanted to have peace more than anything. I am going to pull out my photo album

Ginny

Later,

I pulled the book open and everyone crowded around to see it. On the first page, there was three photos'. One was of Ron and I. I was three and he was four. We were both giggling and waving at our mother with sticky fingers. Then there was a photo of Fred and George flying on a toy broomstick. Finally a picture of Bill and Charlie. Bill was 13 and Charlie was 10. They were playing with Ron's Puffieskin, Puff Puff. Everyone laughed at those pictures and then I turned the page. There was a picture of Ron as he boarded the Hogwarts express. He looked sheepish as he waved at the camera. Then I had pictures of Lee Jordan and his giant spider that he had on the station that day. Ron laughed and said, 'Remember that day? You were dying to come with me and then when you found Harry was on there you were absolutely floored. You tried to keep up with the train remember?' I laughed and we turned back to the book. There were a couple of pictures of Mum and Dad in that section. I suppose I was home alone with no siblings so what else to take pictures of? I turned the page. There were photos from my first year. What an awful year but nevertheless I had pictures to prove my first year. There was a couple of Hermione with hair as bushy as anything. I looked at her and smiled. She had come a long way. No longer was she the bushy-haired, know-it-all that she once was. She was the beautiful curly haired, Head Girl of Hogwarts. She was pretty and confident. She never lost her love of school but she toned it down a bit. There were photos of Ron and Harry. My brother was covered in freckles and his red hair flamed against his pale skin. My brother has changed a lot too. He isn't gangly anymore. He is still tall but he has grown into his arms. His skin isn't as pale anymore and the freckles sorta blended in. There were photos of Neville too. He was plump and round faced. He still has the moon shaped face but he isn't podgy anymore. He laughed as their pictures smiled awkwardly and sheepishly.

The hours moved on as the time in our life also went by. I reached at the point where Luna and I met. There were pictures of her vaguely looking at the camera and there were photos from DA. All the gathered people were shooting spells at each other but they would stop long enough to wave and smile at the camera. I even had a couple pictures of Dumbledore. There were photos of Neville and I, dressed up before the Yule Ball. Someone had given me photos of him and I dancing too. We rifled through those photos and time flew on. We reached my fifth year. I had photos of all the Quidditch games. Numerous events. I even had a picture of Harry hugging me and we were laughing at the camera. Good times. I had about five pictures of Bill's wedding. None of them were of me. I had Fleur's pictures. She was gliding were down the aisle her long blonde hair piled on top of her head. Auntie Muriel's tiara perched on her head. She was beautiful. But there wasn't much of that occasion. Then we reached this year. A couple of Hermione and I. But the only photo of Harry was the ones from the last week of holidays. There we photo's of Luna and other girls. But no boys made an appearance. I have a couple of photos from here too. Everyone smiling but not fully masking their concern. That's where the photo's stopped. Those blanks spaces no longer represented despair, they show the future. What is still to come. What is lying ahead? This album represents so much. Past, present, and future. Who knows? This war may end with Harry alive. It may end on a more sour note. None of us knows what's ahead but I'll be ready for it. I can't change destiny. And I don't want to. Life is full of surprises so I will take them as they come.  
Ginny.

A/N: Whaddya think? Sorry it's a bit short! Next chapter will be… Oh I won't spoil it. He he he he. It'll be up soon.


	11. The Final Hours

The Final Hours

Day 68

I got relatively better sleep last night. After we had read through my photo album we stayed and recounted those wonderful happy years. The at about 1 am we all huddled together before sleeping in a tight ball. When I woke up everyone snapped to attention. They were reporting on the wars progress.

The war is drawing to an end. Battler's fought all through the night. Amazing phenomena occurred overnight. Around midnight the fight reportedly picked up again. From what we heard from outside the castle walls we were losing but around midnight our side found a new strength. Now with this war close to its end everyone is beginning to pray for the young Potter boy, who's duty is to defeat the one he fears the most. Good morning everyone. This is…

We switched off after that. I looked at Hermione and we both exchanged a fearful glance. We all knew there was nothing we could do. So there we sat all in a circle eating what Hermione called comfort food trying to act normal. I flicked through a couple of magazines and then turned to a book that I found. Neville was listening to a Muggle CD but he was tapping his fingers against his legs like he did when he was nervous. His eyes kept darting back to Luna's limp figure on the bed. Her condition had improved overnight. Her hands weren't icy anymore but her lips were purple. I fed her countless bottles of pepper-up potion. But she wasn't in danger anymore.

Hermione was on her Muggle laptop playing Minesweeper but she was sitting in a manner that looked like she was ready to jump up at any moment. Ron was ready a book on the Chudley Cannons but that ploy didn't work as he was reading it upside down. Then we were all shocked.

On Hermione's laptop a face appeared. It was Dumbledore.

Hermione screamed and scared a group of first years so badly that their Monopoly money flew up into the air. I trained the paper to fly into neat piles and Ron smiled and said, 'Don't worry just a mouse. It's gone now.'

Then the grin slid off his face. Hermione was staring at Dumbledore's picture. She shoved a microphone in a socket and began to talk into it.

'P-p-professor Dumbledore, Sir?'

Dumbledore's face lit up and he said, 'Miss Granger. I'm so glad you know how to ork Muggle computers. I was afraid my attempt wouldn't work. Now I need to get to business.' He drew a breath and Hermione said.

'S…sir. You're d-d-dead? Aren't you?'

'Well. I thought so. But anyway. No time for that. We need to get down to business.' He stopped to smile at the gathered students.

'Now. Professor McGonagall did the right thing moving you here and also making you Head Girl Ms Granger. Anyway. I need to stop getting sidetracked. I need you to pack all your belongings up. You will be at Hogwarts for the end of the war shortly. Just you girls and boys. No younger students. Though they need to pack too. Can you do that?'

Hermione nodded and slowly the rest of us followed suit. The rest of us were pretty much still in a state of shock from Dumbledore's appearance. He laughed his serene laugh and said, 'Well. I must be off. Ta ta.'

And with that his face popped off the screen. Suddenly we all started into action. We grabbed a Ravenclaw fifth year.

'You. Girl. Ravenclaw Chick!' Ron called out.

'Hey, Millie. Come over here.' I glared at my brother.

The confused girl ambled over and said. 'Yeh?'

We filled her in on us leaving and we told her that she was to be in charge of everyone and if any of the littlies asked about us she was to say that we were sleeping under a disullionsment charm and they weren't to bother us.

Suddenly everyone began throwing their clothes into their suitcases and trunks. I slid my bag onto my shoulder and everyone stood together their possessions in their arms. Neville was talking to Millie, the Ravenclaw girl and told her that she was to watch Luna and go to any method to keep her warm. Then he gave the girl instructions to write the second anything happened.

Then we looked over to the secnd years corner where we had stuffed Malfoy. We realised he had to come.

My brother's sensitivity really shows at moments like these, 'Oi! Ferret Boy! Get your butt over here.'

Draco looked up from the book he was reading sullenly. The kid hadn't moved since we first got here. Now he looked interested. All through the time we were here he had watched the news impassively. His eyes lit up as he walked over to us.

Hermione took charge, 'Draco. Pack your belongings. We're going on a little road trip. And we decided you can come with us.'

He nodded and within seconds his clothes were packed and he stood at the wall with us as silent as ever. And so we waited.

Nothing happened. We stood there feeling increasingly silly. But then suddenly the wall opened silently. It only opened a slither but we silently slid through the gap. I saw Millie looking at us uncertainly and I nodded and smiled at her. As we stood on the dusty road none of us were quite sure what to do. That was answered too. Just as the wind began to bite at our faces a black carriage trundled up for us to slide into.

Once we were in the warm, dry interior the carriage took off. Everyone was nervous. We were breathing deeply, each trying to calm our nerves. We could see out the windows again. Flourish and Blotts zoomed past. At least I could tell it was daytime now. Our carriage was moving faster than it did on the way there. And so within an hour we were pulling into the gates.  
It took me this whole trip to write it. And now I am at Hogwarts' gates. I am terrified of what I might see. But here goes.

Ginny.

A/N: Ever so sorry. Another short chappie. But I will have the next chappie soon. Do ya like it?


	12. Signs of Life

Signs of life

Day 69.

Here we stood. At the gates of our school. As we pushed on the gates it opened with ease. We knew that the Dementor's had placed a sealing charm on the doors but we were going to get in there any how.

We walked up to the door and Hermione pushed on it. Ron helped her and soon everyone was pushing against each other. Except Draco. He was standing there watching us with amusement playing across his face. When we knew that it was still sealed and there was no hope, we stopped. In my fatigue I leant up against the door with my hand gently on it. It opened immediately. Now of course in the movies I would spring into the Hall with my wnad drawn shooting at everything. Except it didn't quite happen like that. I went crashing to the floor and Ron rushed over to me but as a result he tripped over my feet and also crashed to the marble floor. Everyone crowded around us to check on us and once they had confirmed that we were ok, Hermione stood up to look around.

'Ginny.' She whispered, 'Look!'

We all took the chance to look around the hall. It spelt out plain despair. Bodies wrapped in black cloaks were piled one on top of the other, twisted at odd angles, sporting various injuries. Hermione whimpered softly, their eyes wide open, glassy eyes staring into space. I will never forget that scene. Death Eaters and members of the Order alike. There was no sign of life. It was terrifying. There were Dementor's with their cloaks thrown back over their heads.  
It was scary to look at their inhuman face. Nobody had ever seen under a Dementor's hood. But now as I remember it, I wish I never had seen it.

But slowly my heart began to fill with dread. This wasn't good. Ron stepped forward tentatively. Hermione reached out to stop him but he stopped her with his hand. 'I'll be fine.'

We began to walk towards the marble stairs, all hoping that those faces didn't look familiar. Just as we did my heart dropped. I most definitely knew that face. I had looked upon it when I was at home. I remembered being three and waving a sticky hand at him as he left for work. Maybe it was somebody who looked like him. But as I knelt down by the body I knew it was only true. My father was dead. I began to cry and Ron sprinted over to me. When he saw what I was looking at he stared wide-eyed at our dad.

Ron put his arms around my shoulders and he began to cry into my back. Through my numb pain, I was shocked. Even after 16 years of knowing Ron, I had never seen him breakdown before. But this was bad. I wondered about my mum. Was she alright? But my question was answered before I had finished thinking it. Within a gut wrenching moment I had seen my mothers face in amongst the pile. She had died metres within my father. Where my father had died instantly, Mum had died slowly. When I reached her, she was just alive. Her face was scratched, torn and bloody. Her blank eyes passed over my face and she whispered, 'Ginny. I love you and Ron so much. Never ever forget that, the ones that love us never leave us.'

I clamped her icy hand. 'Mum! You'll be ok!' I cried, tears streaming harder and harder down my face. But then she took her last breath and she went limp.

This was just to much for me. I broke down, resting my head on the hand I was holding. With trembling fingers, I closed her eyes and then Ron came up to me. 'Ginny?'

He saw mum and he shook silently. We turned away sadly, this was war. We had been torn apart by this war. Percy had turned his back on our family because of it. And my brothers and I were orphans now. I dried my face, knowing I would have to come back to them later. Then Hermione stopped dead. We kept walking up the marble stairs. Signs of battle continued. Some people had fallen down the stairs and died there. Others were in the hallway.

As we continued to look for survivors, I began to feel worse. With great relief, I saw Fred, he was kneeling over someone. His face was scratched and he bore the signs of someone who had been put under a number of curses. I sighed with relief and I called, 'Fred!'

My brother spun around with his wand out but when he saw me, his face split into a large relieved grin.

'Ginny! Ron! You're all alright!'

I nodded and hugged my brother lovingly. And we continued with my brothers. About an hour later an awful scene met my eyes. There lay the body of Voldemort. We all sighed. He was gone. No matter how bad things were looking we were safe. But then I saw him.

He was lying on the marble floor limp and cold.

'Harry!'

My feet pelted the ground with super-human force. I sprinted further forward. Finally I reached him. I dropped to my knees, knowing that the rest of the group weren't that far behind me. I held his hand and felt for a pulse. I felt for signs of breathing.

Was he alive?

_A/N: He he he he! Hows that for evil hey! Sorry it's short but I will have the next chappie up soon. But you know Maths Assignment (unfortunately) takes preference. _


	13. St Mungo's

St Mungo's

Day 70

I almost passed out when I felt the faint flutter of a pulse. He was alive! He was breathing lightly but his eyes weren't open. I put my arms around him and waited for the others. When the walked up they saw me holding his hand and they knew he was alive. Whether he was OK or not was another question.

We picked Harry up. Hermione at his head and neck, me at his shoulders, back and waist, Ron at his feet. Fred walked behind us as we supported my boyfriend down the stairs and out into the carriage. If it was squashy before it was nothing. We met Neville outside with Draco. Draco looked almost sympathetically at Harry. Then we all squashed in the carriage. As silly as it felt (and probably looked) Hermione and I lay Harry across our knees. It was almost laughable. I put my hands on his stomach to stabilise him. I didn't know where we were going but the Thestrals seemed to so when we stopped I couldn't help but wonder.

Neville slid out first and then called, 'It's fine, we've been brought to St Mungo's.'

Hermione and I shuffled on our seat. How to get Harry out? Ron came over and began to drag Harry out by his hair. 'Stop it!' I shrieked. Hermione instructed her boyfriend to hold him around the neck and lift him. When Ron obliged, She lifted his feet and tried to shuffle out. I took her cue and began to lift his stomach. Now this plan _could_ have worked. Except Ron tripped as I was moving and he dropped Harry's head. That left me to support both and I was standing on the edge. The extra weight sent me tumbling out of the carriage, Hermione not far behind me. We sat on the pavement, looking at each other.

Draco was smirking at us, 'Well that's _one_ way to get out of a carriage.'

Draco began to jump down with the agility of a cat but Fred had other plans. As Draco was about to jump, Fred gave the boy a shove. So of course the ferret hit the concrete, sprawling. He sat up and he looked like he had broken his nose. He he he he.

I suppose we didn't look much better. Hermione was covered in scratches and grazes from the recent falls we had endured. Ron's ankle had twisted and now he was limping. We approached the glass window and I saw my waist length red hair was knotted and tangled. I got to the window and tried to walk through like I did last time. But I walked smack into it. That was frustrating. None of us could get in so I leant towards the dummy. 'Oi. Buster.' I said to it shortly, 'you will let me in the hospital now or I will smash your window. Harry Potter is dying here. He is not ok. You let me in now or…' I didn't bother finishing my sentence. The window cleared up and Hermione and I lifted Harry through. Then the rest followed us.  
We went into the admin and a bunch of unimportant stuff happened. The woman wouldn't believe that we had Harry and that he was dying. I was tired and scared and angry by now and those three don't normally make a good combination. I leaned forward and grabbed the pink robes of the woman. 'Do I have to go to your manager? I am the girlfriend of Harry Potter and I will seriously make sure you never get another job again if you don't let me in NOW!'

The girl's eyes widened and we were quickly surrounded by Medi-Wizards and Healers. Harry was loaded onto a stretcher and then a Healer asked for family or close enough. Hermione nudged me and gently pushed me forward. I looked at everyone and they nodded, so I followed the Healer. She led me to a sterile white room. I clung onto Harry's hand as she asked me about him and where I found him. After about ten minutes she said she had to go work on Harry so she made a Medi-Wizard lead me back to a large room. The walls were a pale yellow and it reminded me off home. With a start, I wondered if I would have a home after this. I let the medi-wizard instruct me to get into a pale blue robe that all patients had to wear.

Then she led me into wear everyone else was. Everyone was being checked up on. I took a bed beside Hermione. My wrist was broken again, even though I had only fallen from a carriage. Hermione had broken her ankle and three ribs. She grimaced as her foot was bound up and she was given a set of crutches. She relaxed back on her bed and surveyed me. Ron had done no worse than a couple of scratches and all of us had a bad flu. They gave us food and some other items. I grabbed the hairbrush and began to attack my hair. Hermione braided it for me and then we both sprawled out on the visitor's couches. She had her foot propped up on one of them and I was lying on my stomach. An hour passed with no news on anybody else. Then half an hour later Fred came in from reception supporting George. Thank God. I was so glad to see him. Hugs all round and then Hermione and I began to talk again. 'Have you thought about what you're going to do when you get out?' I shook my head, forbidding those tears to fall. I didn't want to think about it. I was hoping that I had just imagined it all. Then I heard George muttering, 'Nothing Mum can't fix.'

It struck me. My brothers didn't know about mum and dad. I told Hermione what I was going to do and then I grabbed Ron.

We sat Fred and George down and then we had to tell them the worse. 'Fred, George. Mum and Dad are dead. They died in the war.'

Fred continued to stare at me and then he looked at Ron as if expecting him to contradict me.

'No… No! They can't be dead!' George began to go pale. He buried his head in his hands before standing up and storming out of the ward. Fred sat with his hands on his knees, looking up at us disbelievingly. 'What are you going to do Gin?'

I looked at him questioningly, 'Well. Ron's moving over to America for an internship next year, remember?'

I shook my head. My brother had never told me about that. I had thought I could count on Ron to take me in and that I would be ok. Now I realised, I was alone. Fred was engaged already and George was dating. They only lived in a small, two-room apartment. A scrawny sixteen-year-old girl wasn't going to fit with their flash lifestyle.

I stood up and told Ron to leave me alone. Did Hermione know about this? Was she going over to America with him? Was I going to be left alone in London on my own? I lay down on my bed. Hermione came over to me but I shrugged her off and rolled over. I was scared. Had _anyone_ considered me as they made their plans? No. They had thought that I would be at home. I was terrified of the thought that I may not be able to survive. I began to cry. I don't know when I drifted off but when I woke up I had a blanket over my shoulders.

Now it is morning and I have managed to recall all the events of what happened since I entered the Hall. So much happened. I entered the Hall, slightly scared but reassured by the fact that I was safe. And I left the Hall feeling terrified for Harry's life and mine. I have no idea how to deal with these emotions.

A healer had just burst into the room. 'Ginny, can you come with us!' he cried breathlessly.

I'm off to follow the healer now. Cross your fingers.

Ginny.


	14. The only one

The only one

Day 71

I'm back now. I followed the Healer down the numerous halls of the hospital. Finally I was led into a room with a bed and a red couch in it. Lying on the bed was.. Harry. I sighed wit relief as I approached the bed. He was ok. And he was conscious. He smiled weakly up at me. The Healer left me in his room. I hugged him gently.

'You came back.' I whispered through my tears. 'You said you would and you did.'

He lifted his arms up around my neck, "I love you,' he whispered softly.

We lay there for a while just holding each other, savouring the fact that we were together. We would have to talk about my parent's death and the war sometime; we would have to talk about him defeating Voldemort. There was so much we had to talk about but it was all bad and it could wait for later.

The Healer came back after about two hours. She smiled to see Harry with his head on my chest, fast asleep. She asked if I would like to stay with him in his room. I nodded. I had no intention of returning to the room where everyone else was. My stuff was brought in here and I sprawled out to write in here.

I'm going now. I can hear Hermione on her way.

Later

Harry was fast asleep when she let herself in. She smiled at Harry's peaceful shape under the sheets before turning to me.

'What happened back there. If you're worried about this summer, you know you're always welcome to come to America with us and Apparate back to school the day before.'

I pulled a face. 'Hermione. Seriously. Do you really want me hanging around your new life? Your new husband. Your new everything. You are moving to America and moving on with Ron. Sure we'll always keep in contact, but you have your life now. You're graduating from school and I'm going back to finish. Now Hermione. I'm not trying to make you feel bad so you go over to America and you'll be back within a year. You aren't going to be gone forever.'

Hermione nodded sadly, her eyes sparkling with tears. She gave me a hug and then we talked about Harry.

After an hour she left me to talk to Harry alone.

Now I'm back here writing.

I'm leaving to go talk to the new 'visitor' who has just arrived.

Ginny.

Later

I have some good news and some bad news. The visitor happened to be Dumbledore. Some technical difficulty with the laptop ended up drawing him out of his portrait. He seemed extremely jovial and happy. I was in no mood to smile so I just glared at him. But he tells us the bad news. The list of dead.

I asked for a copy but he said it was too awful so I wrote down as many as I remembered.

_Peter Pettigrew. _(Harry was happy about that)

Professor Flitwick 

_My parents_

_Amos Diggory_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Bill and Fleur_

_Fenrir Greyback_

The list went on and on and on. I was shocked to hear my brother and his wife were dead. That was a total of four losses to our family of 10. Only 6 of us remained. Charlie, Ron, Percy, Fred, George and me. Really I was losing more family too. Ron was leaving for America, I had no chance of ever speaking to Percy, Fred was getting married in a month and George was happily living his own life.

I hated the fact that I was being left alone to fend for myself. I was being dumped on my own. I hated it.

Dumbledore also announced that we would only have half a year then they would take exams before everyone going home. That equated a week for me to decide my future.

Anyway, I'm going now. Harry and I have about six weeks to catch up on.

Ginny

Day 74

It has been three days since I wrote. Harry looked concerned at the announcement of my lack of parents. He hugged me all through Dumbledore's announcement. He asked me what I was doing and I said that I had no idea. I was honest. I didn't really know what I was going to do. I knew that after May my summer would start again and I had to make up my mind. He asked me if I could stay with Ron and I said, 'What you want me to go to America?'

Apparently Harry didn't know of my brother's plans either. The crease in his forehead deepened as I spoke. He hugged me tighter as my recount went on. He then recalled the whole war for me. Occasionally we were visited. McGonagall came in, looking fatigued but happy all the same. Lupin was extremely happy; Bellatrix had died in that war. A grin split his face when he saw Harry with me.

I missed my parents more than ever as the days went on. But finally we were released from this hellhole.

Harry figured that I had a week to make up my mind.

I have to get some sleep. I'll make up my mind soon

Ginny.

Day 75

That's it. I've made up my mind. I am going to move back into the Burrow. It will be hard but I dunno what else I can do. I'll apply for a job and that should keep me fed ready for my seventh year in September. I have just realised from February, I have to spend 8 months on my own. This isn't going to be easy.

Hang on; Harry wants me to go to the lake with him.

Later.

I told Harry of my plans. I didn't mention the fact that I would be working plus taking a couple of subjects to lighten next years load. Oh I also forgot to mention to him that I didn't know the first thing about gardening or the fact that I live nowhere near a supermarket. Harry didn't like them.

He told me he'd see me in the holidays. Anyway, I'm going to pack. Harry's exams are tomorrow.

Day 81

I am packed. I am going 'home' today. Harry is graduating. Lucky him. He gets to do something. McGonagall is coming up the dorm stairs.

Later

This is stupid. McGonagall noticed my highly-strung self.

'Miss Weasley,' she began

Then she smiled at me sympathetically. 'As you know, next week, you're school holidays begin soon. What are you plans?'

I explained my plan of moving back to the Burrow and getting a job.

'So are you and Ron going to be ok?'

She didn't know about Ron either. 'Well... Hermione and Ron are both moving to America over the holidays. They will be there for a year so..'

McGonagall looked shocked. Then she frowned and said, 'so.. Are you living alone?'

I nodded slowly and my teacher began to look worried, 'Look, I'll be fine.' I informed her. The last thing I wanted was Hogwarts prying into my life after school.

McGonagall nodded and left soon after. I'm going to tea now and then I think I'll pack my diary into here. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny,

Later,

Well, I'm on the Hogwarts Express. Harry is talking to the other graduates so I will fill you in. The graduation was beautiful. I looked back at his photos and then the recently developed ones of his graduation. As an 11 year old he was scrawny and pale. As he crossed the stage he smiled broadly and shook McGonagall's hand with a muscled arm.

Hermione was once a bushy haired know-it-all. As she crossed the stage, her pretty brown curls bounced around her shoulders and she was smiling the same way as she did at the Yule Ball. And Ron, he wasn't pathetic anymore. His red hair was longer now. And his freckly face was tanned lightly and he was happily grinning as he strolled across the stage. Hang on, Ron and Hermione are leaving to go get food now, I better talk to Harry.

Ginny.

Day 82,

Wow.. When Harry and I sat opposite each other in the carriage he said something I had not expected. He came over and sat next to me first. Then he put an arm around my shoulders and asked how I was feeling about going home. I didn't answer so he just shook off the question. While I was fighting back tears, Harry was shifting around in his seat. When I looked up again I was completely shocked. He was on one knee and he said to me, 'Ginny. I know that you are still at school but I don't care. I love you more than you could imagine. Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are the only one. Will you marry me?'

I felt my eyes prick with tears and I nodded as I began to cry. He flung his arms around me and he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. He and I just sat on the bench smiling at each other when Hermione and Ron walked in. Hermione had slipped on the engagement ring that Ron had given her. Harry smiled, 'You getting married Mione?'

She nodded laughing as she hugged Ron. Harry smiled appreciatively, 'Congrats.'

Hermione suddenly frowned as her eyes trained to the sparkling ring on my hand.

'Ginny…' she began, 'Yes,' I smiled sweetly. I hugged Harry and she smiled happily, Ron looked shocked and rather pale and almost angry at first but then he looked at my fiancé. 'You take care of my baby sister. Ok? I will have to hurt you if she is heartbroken again.'

Hermione and I began to talk about our weddings that were arising. I hated the fact that we would have to Lupin and… McGonagall. She probably wouldn't approve of teen marriage. Once we were seated again Ron turned talk to my lodgings.

'Where are you staying, Gin.'

I shrugged then looked at Harry. He looked at me then said, 'Well, Ronnikins, if you don't mind, I thought we could move into the Burrow together..'

Ron nodded approvingly if that. He could live with us being in his house.

And now I have informed you on what happened I will go out the front. Ron and Hermione are leaving the Burrow forever, to go to America. I'm sure we'll keep in contact and we'll see each other over the summer for our weddings!

I'm going now.

Ginny.


	15. The Countdown

Chapter 15

Day 160,

I haven't written in a while but I feel that I need to write about these comings weeks. I have been living at home for ages now with Harry. He and I have just been clearing up and preparing our room. Thankfully Dumbledore cleared my parents room before I had to go through it. Harry and I spent a day buying paint and other stuff. I have a good picture of Harry painting one of the walls and he had paint all over him. He is laughing and he has a dob of warm yellow paint on the very end of his nose. He took a picture of me too. He had painted war stripes on my face. They are great pictures. Then another day we bought heaps and heaps of other stuff. So now our beautiful sunny room has warm yellow walls and a beautiful yellow bedspread. It is all very warm and happy. I like it.

We painted a couple of other rooms too. One was blue and one was just cream. It was really hard at first to be in the house but I've gotten used to it. I began to cook dinner every night and I learnt to love it. Ok. I admit my first attempt was disastrous. I cooked a simple boiled rice and chicken but…. Well. It sort of ended up stuck to the bottom of the saucepan and even the toughest '_scourigify' _didn't work. Then the second day I had planned and cooked a wonderful roast but it kinda burst open in the oven and left us to go get a Muggle takeaway. But I've gotten used to cooking now and I'm much , _much,_ better at it.

Anyway. I have two weeks to my wedding. Hermione's is two weeks after that. She's coming back to Britain for her wedding. Ron wasn't going to do that but in the end he decided to come back. Hermione has her wedding on the Wednesday and I'll be back from my honeymoon in time for her wedding.

I am going dress shopping and fitting today with Hermione.

Ginny

Later,

I bought my dress. It is long and beautiful. It is a white strapless dress with gold beading around the bodice. It is really beautiful. The dress flows down to my feet. I can't describe it enough. It's amazing.

Hermione and I chose her bridesmaid dress. She is wearing a beautiful gold dress with a lot of taffeta. We also chose bouquets and other stuff. Gabrielle was going to be another bridesmaid but in the end she decided to stay in France with her parents for Fleur's funeral. I had to go through my own parents and brother's funeral they other day. It was hard to say goodbye and to know that my mum won't be there for my wedding or that my dad won't be there to give me away. I asked Tonks and.. Luna to become my bridesmaids.

Oh! I asked Lupin to be my step-in dad. He's going to give me away and then he will be one of Harry's groomsmen. Ron is going to be Harry's best man. I'm about to go to bed. It's funny, I was mortified at the fact that I slept with Harry in the same bed that night at the Leaky Cauldron. Now that's part of life! Anyway, I'm going to go now. I'm going ring shopping tomorrow!

Ginny

Day 161

Just six days until I become Mrs Harry Potter! Wow! Isn't it amazing?

Hang on, _Mrs Ginny Potter.  
_

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_Mrs Harry Potter_

Wow…

I can't believe it..

Anyway. I went shopping today for a ring for Harry!

I chose I thick gold ring that I thought would look great. I am really scared about, my wedding but.. I also can't wait.

I'm going to sleep.

Day 166

Deep breaths! Tomorrow I am getting married. TOMORROW! What was I thinking? I'm only seventeen! I must be crazy! My fiancé is out at his bucks night doing whatever he and Ron are doing. Hermione and I are staying in tonight even though it is supposed to be a hens night. We're just going to watch movies and eat popcorn. Shall be.. nice. If I can calm down enough.

Anyway.

I'll go downstairs for one last night of singleness.

Ginny

Day 167

Today I am getting married to Harry Potter. I am so scared. Harry's upstairs with Ron getting ready. Hermione is sitting with me as I write. I am still in my PJ's. Harry bought me a pair of silk ones last week. I love them. I am really excited and scared too. I will have to get changed soon. I have two hours. Ok. I'm going now. Hermione is taking pictures of me in my pyjama's. I can only see them somehow ending up in an album of hers. Me in gold PJ's with my hair down my back. Unbrushed. Ok. I have to go.

Ginny

Later.

I am really, really, REALLY scared now. I am sitting here as Hermione does the last of her makeup. I am dressed in my beautiful dress and Hermione in her gown. She looks fantastic. I am sitting in front of my full-length mirror. My hair is piled up on my head, clipped back with various things. Hermione did my hair for me. It looks really, really good. This dress is perfect. It hugs around my hips and it flows long and full in a beautiful silk skirt. I love this dress. Hermione looks just as good with the gold gown. She looks excited for me and her best friend. My stomach is flipping. I need to calm down. How? Hermione tells me that I'm about to go down to the garden. I have to go, Remus is on his way. As I leave this room I am Ginny Weasley. I will enter the room again, Mrs Harry Potter. I am going NOW. Remus is at the door. I'm about to me married.

Wish me luck.

Ginny Weasley.

_A/N: he he he he! I have not finished yet. I promise you there is aboit 2 chappies left. Ok? Now I need a vote with your reviews, to sequel or not to sequel. That is the question. Tell me what you think anyway._


	16. The Blushing Bride

The Blushing Bride

Day 162,

Well.. Where was I? Oh yes. Remus Lupin came in, looking really smart in a black tux. He smiled to see me there, sitting nervously in my dress.

'You look beautiful,' Hermione whispered, her eyes sparkling with tears. She smiled as she stood on her gold-slippered toes and placed the goblin wrought tiara that every Prewett female has worn on her wedding, daintily on my hair. Then my maid of honour handed my bouquet. It was made up of all the most beautiful white flowers. There were roses and all other beautiful things. Also there were red roses in amongst them too. It was beautiful. Finally she smiled and took something out of her bag. She took out a beautiful diamond necklace. It had an intricate pattern but it was all made out of diamonds. It was the most breathtaking thing I had ever seen. It was amazing. She smiled, 'A pre-wedding present for you.' She clasped the necklace around my neck were it settled gracefully. Wow. It looked good. It matched my diamond earrings that I had in my ears for this occasion. My old DADA Professor, smiled and held out an arm to me and I smiled back. I took a tentative step forward revealing a beautiful white heel. It sparkled like diamonds. It was amazing. Normally strappy shoes like them cut into my feet but this time, I was fine because the shoe was perfect. I felt like Cinderella, going to her ball. But I began to gain confidence so I took another step towards my 'father'. He grinned broadly and he let me come to him. When I reached him, he took my arm and he whispered in my ear, (we're almost the same height.) 'You look amazing, Ginny. He is amazed that he is able to be married to someone as beautiful as you. He is so excited.'

I smiled, feeling Hermione's handiwork. My lips were painted a reddy colour and had a thick layer of gloss. My cheeks were rouged in a pale pink, colour. I felt a few curls that Hermione had magicked onto my face brush against my cheekbones. Hermione had placed a great deal of bronze eye shadow on my top eyelids as well as many lashings of black mascara. I let Hermione and Lupin lead me down the stairs and out to the doorway. I looked at the door knowing that I would see Harry behind my kitchen door. I didn't know how our wedding would be set out but I knew it would be great. Hermione positioned herself in front of me and then we heard someone panting behind us. I smiled, Luna had arrived. She looked great. She was wearing a gold dress like Hermione's and her hair was thicker and richer than it was since we last saw each other. Her butterbeer cork, necklace had been exchanged with a number of gold bangles. She also had a gold choker around her neck and her makeup was identical to Hermione's. The latter began straightening Luna's shoulders. They were beautiful and sort of frilled and they sat perfectly off the shoulder. Luna looked great. She and Hermione stood in front of me, clutching their own miniature bouquets of white. I saw Tonks come in behind her. I smiled. She had long blonde hair today and it was piled on her head like Hermione and Luna. My three bridesmaids smiled at me lovingly as I clutched Lupin's arm. I heard the first few chords strike up and I moved to the place I was told to stand, around the corner and then the doors opened. Hermione glided out smiling happily. Ahead of her I saw a group of pixies dancing and throwing small rose petals. How cute. Then Luna followed and soon after Tonks took followed suite. Lupin looked at me excitedly, 'You ready?' I couldn't answer, my stomach was flipping fast and I could feel the butterflies flying around and around my stomach. He squeezed my arm and then we took a step forwards. And suddenly I was in the doorway.

I looked out. My garden had been transformed. All the beautiful rose gardens I had learnt to plant with Harry had flourished and they looked good. There was a beautiful white gazebo where my fiancé (not for long) stood. He couldn't yet see me so I was safe to be amazed still. He looked cute. His face was pale and it made his green eyes stand out awfully. He is adorable. There were a number of chairs set up on the green, green lawn. I saw McGonagall turn in my direction, spot me and then whisper to the person beside me. I heard the wedding march begin. Slowly I took a step forward. I was out in the sunlight. It streamed onto my face and into my hair. I loved the feel of the sun. Harry saw me and his face showed pure disbelief. He looked like he couldn't believe how I looked. I smiled happily and I turned into the 'blushing bride' instantly. It took a lifetime to glide up the aisle with Lupin. He left me with a few steps to go. I felt his arm leave mine and I knew I was on my own from here. I had so many things to concentrate on. Were my feet in time? Did I still have the ring? I had so many things to concentrate on. Finally I reached the gazebo. Harry was still staring at me smiling slightly. I stood opposite him, with a smile on my face. I remained as composed as I could. Hermione and my other bridesmaids stood behind me in gold. Behind Harry I saw Ron looking bedazzled at Hermione and after him there was Lupin and Neville. Fred and George were standing in tuxes at the front. Looking amazed at their baby sister getting married and dressed up like this. I smiled happily and Harry took my hands gently in his. There we stood. Both looking into each others eyes. I noticed Harry staring at everything. The figure hugging dress. I almost caught him staring at the plunging neckline. But his eyes were back on my face as soon as they began. I smiled, boys. His fingers reached out to stroke my hand that he held.

The ceremony went well, I think. Nothing happened that wasn't supposed to and the vows were amazing. I will copy a copy into here.

Harry: Ginerva Molly Weasley. I love you like no one can imagine. You are the most amazing and vibrant woman. I will love you forever. Through hardships and joyous times. I need to have you by my side. I love you Ginny.

It was great. It was a bit longer than that but Harry won't hand over the full vow. Then the moment came. The Pastor had been good through the whole thing. Then he said, 'You may now kiss the bride.'

I turned my head and I leant forward, placing my gloved hands around his neck. I began to kiss him, loving the feeling of his familiar lips that I hadn't felt in a long time. I loved being so close to him. He and I held the embrace for about ten seconds. Then finally we broke apart. I smiled. I was Mrs Harry Potter. Ginny Potter in fact. I held his hands and we walked back down the aisle, hand in hand both happy with themselves. I saw McGonagall looking at us in amazement. I felt a little embarrassed at the fact that my Headmistress had seen me kissing my boy.. no.. husband. I knew I would have to face her later on. At school definitely. Ohhh… that won't be fun. As I clutched Harry tightly he looked at me with absolute adoration on his face. Any apprehension I had earlier was swept away in that moment. His gaze was loving and I felt welcomed. When we reached the door he turned around and waved in his true style. The gold ring flashed on his finger as he waved. I still couldn't get my head around the fact. I was married. I was bound to someone. To Harry. I still couldn't believe it.

Then we had photo's. Hermione and Luna and Tonks looked fantastic. All the girls stood on their side. They looked amazing. I couldn't believe that my friends looked that good. Then there was photo's of me with them and others of Lupin and I. Then the guys all lined up and posed with Harry. Finally, it was group photo's, photo's of us on our own and Harry and I photo's. Hermione took the camera out of the camera mans hands at one point and demanded that we kiss. So self consciously we began to kiss. Hermione took a picture and then handed the shocked man back his camera. After many photo's we went to the reception.

At the reception we had a great time. We came in and everyone was there clapping as we met the rest of the party up at the bridal table. There was lots of smiles and claps as they announced, 'Mr and Mrs Potter'

We walked together holding hands. As we took our seats at the table Hermione leant over and said, 'You look amazing'

I smiled. Hermione was one of my closest friends. She and I were going to share our weddings. Even if her friend was a year younger than her and still getting married before her! Under the outdoor marquee we ate happily. Then speeches were made, Lupin to Harry and I. Harry to me. Ron to his baby sister. Hermione to the both of us. Then they got Harry and I out to dance first. He took my hand (which was no glittering with both my engagement ring AND my gold wedding ring) and we stepped down from the platform and onto the paved dance floor. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. As the music began I noted that he was much, _much,_ better at dancing than he was 3 years ago. I saw Parvati in the corner smiling at Harry and I. She was wearing a long midnight blue, strapless dress. Behind her Lavender was too busy glaring at Ron and Hermione. I saw Neville and Luna holding hands under the table too. Luna was smiling, less vague than normal. She seemed happy about her newfound relationship with Neville. Soon more people the 'newlyweds' on the dancefloor. Hermione and Ron were first. Hermione put her arms on Ron's shoulders and Ron grasped her waist, looking amazed that he was allowed to take Hermione's waist without being given stern looks. I remember Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron was glared at throughout his dance to her because he had his hands on her waist. Now they were a couple Hermione was happy with his hands on her waist. I laughed as we were soon joined by Neville and Luna and Lupin and Tonks. Many other couples began to join us on the floor. McGonagall was happily dancing with none other than Mad Eye Moody. Everyone had such a good time. Soon my heels got to much for me. I slipped my shoes off but still danced with my husband. Hermione followed suit and soon, Tonks' hair was out and hanging in a beautiful long sheet down her back. As she swayed her hair moved with her. Lupin was clasping his love's waist.

They had been a sort of couple last year but they didn't really progress past that. But I knew they both still adored each other, but weren't quite sure how to make the next move.

After a beautiful reception, I knew Harry was ready to go on our honeymoon. I stood back up on the platform and threw the bouquet. Hermione didn't even try to catch it because she knew her wedding was only a few weeks away. But to my surprise, it was caught by none other than Tonks. She blushed profusely at the thought of Lupin standing right beside her. Lupin also had turned rather pink. He looked a little bit uncomfortable. But before any of us could help the poor man out, Harry scooped me up, old fashioned style and took me out of the door. I laughed softly at the memory of the last time Harry carried me like this. I was concussed and couldn't support myself. And he and I weren't even an item then. This was considerably better. I congratulated him on being able to hold all the dress in. The sheer stockings I had were beginning to itch and I couldn't wait to get them off. But then Harry really surprised me. He led me out to the most beautiful car. It was white and sleek with a velvet interior. He opened the door _without_ dropping me this time. Soon our car, with the '_Just Married' _sign on it had had pulled away from the Burrow with people throwing rose petals at us. I opened the window as we left and I glimpsed Hermione smiling and looking incredibly happy. She had tears in her eyes but she was laughing happily. As we pulled away I knew that I was truly happy, beyond anything I had ever known.

So I turned to Harry again and I leant in to kiss him and I knew everyone back there could see us.

I'm going now. Harry's waking up.

Ginny

_AN: Whaddya think? You guys want mush; I give you mush and fluff! I think I will do one or two more.. not sure though. I will inform you if it is the end though. _


	17. The Bridesmaid

The bridesmaid 

Day 167.

I think I need to tell you about the honeymoon. It was amazing. We went on the most amazing trip to Spain of all places. The place doesn't sound amazing but it is incredibly romantic. I love this place. Anyway. Harry and I had a great time. And we were always spending time with each other. I loved this. I loved him.

Anyway we're packing. We're apparating home today. I bought heaps for Hermione and everyone. Speakng of which are getting married in two days. I have bought her the most amazing set of jewlery to repay her for the beautiful necklace. Hermione wrote and says she has put together the album. I can't wait to see it! But Hermione will be amazed to see me. She didn't think I would be home in time enough to throw her a hens night so she was planning on staying home tomorrow night. Not if I can have it my way. I have planned her a great night. Anyway. I have to go now.

Ginny Potter.

I'm home. Sweet home. I collapsed on my bed as soon as we got in. Harry smiled and put his head on my stomach and I stroked his head gently. We both knew it was great to be back. I just thought I would write about my homecoming. Tomorrow Hermione and Ron are going to come here. Thinking that they are just going to feed Arnold. But we would be here and I would whisk Hermione away to her room that I am going to prepare today. It will be the cream room. I have beautiful dressing screens, mirrors and a large cream bed. I got ready in there so now it is her turn. I'm glad for her. I know Ron is happier than I have ever seen him. I have seen him looking at Hermione. He is in absolute adoration. He loves this girl. I saw him with Lavender (hypocrite) and he was just snogging coz he needed to someone to prove that he wasn't experienced like an 11 year old. But around Hermione he isn't pressuring or awkward. He is comfortable and happy, like I have never seen him. Even Hermione has taken a turn for the better. In the week she was at our place waiting for our weddings, she looked perkier. She began to let her curls out over her shoulders of a morning. She would wear V-neck shirts and hipster jeans. We both brought the best out of each other and we gave each other advice. Hermione told me to never give up on Harry and have surprise, surprise (!) I'm married to him now! And I would always calm Hermione when my brother dearest was being a total jerk.

She helped me get through the worst of everything and she was at my shoulder after my family's funeral. Harry and Ron stood by me during the funeral but they both left me to cope afterwards. Hermione, (being a girl) completely understood. She was there to hold my head as I cried. And she was there for me to get over Harry last summer. Harry is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And Ron has had the same effect on Hermione.  
I think Ron, Harry and her how a real friend acts. Ron gve her challenges for ages but he was her first crush. The longest lasting one too. She had been crushing on him since her 4th year. I remember talking to her before the Yule Ball. She was so hopeful that Ron would ask her to the Ball. But after I have all helped her in our own way. Harry strengthened Hermione and showed weeks, Viktor Krum approached her she was reluctant. But the very next day Ron was insensitive and she fronted Viktor up with a yes. Of course she sobbed that entire night too. And I kept her company. I also coaxed her out of her shell. She never thought that she would wear a pair of jeans. She always wore her knee length skirt and socks. But now we have influenced her so much she is an amazingly strong and beautiful woman. Hang on, I have to go. Ron and Hermione are about to unlock our front door.

Ginny,

Later,

They were so surprised. They opened the door and I had made really, really nice chocolate fudge brownies. They were warm at the time. And I also had brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Ron walked in and he couldn't see anything but he could smell something. He sniffed and he said, 'Mione' can you smell anything? We didn't burn anything last night did we?'

Even Hermione sounded puzzled, 'I don't think so. I can smell chocolate too. Come on. I think that the we'll have to search the house.'

She sounded genuinely puzzled and she led Ron into the kitchen and she saw Harry and I sitting at the table. I had my legs folded and my jeans were bagging at my feet. My hands were wrapped around my mug of coffee and I was wearing a hot pink tee. Harry was smiling happily opposite me and he had a hand on my spare hand.

Hermione looked incredibly shocked, and then her face split into a smile, 'You're hear already!'

She smiled and rushed over and hugged both of us. 'How was your honeymoon?'

I laughed and I said, 'Well, I'll show you ok?'

I grabbed her hand, briefly kissing my brother on the cheek as I left the room. He was still dazed but Harry supported his best friend. I gave Hermione the most beautiful Spanish skirt. It was knee length and it was a beautiful turquoise. It had a fishtail sort of bottom and it was made of floaty material. It looked fantastic on Hermione. Soon after, Ron and Harry came up with cup of coffee and a plate of brownies for us. We all sat up in our room and we began to hand out gifts that we had bought. Hermione adored a pair of beautiful beaded earrings that I had bought or her. At about four o'clock Harry and I looked at each other and smiled. Harry grabbed Rons arm and said, 'Hey mate. I need your help. I need to pick up some stuff from Diagon Alley ok?'

Ron nodded indifferently and he followed my husband out. Then I grabbed Hermione's hand.

'Now… there is no husbands slash fiancés. They are currently on their way to.. oh I won't tell and you are now currently on your way to the movies and dinner with me!'

Hermione looked confused. And then it dawned her, 'Gin. You can't throw me a hen's party! You've only just come back from Spain!'

'So?'

'But… But..'

'Go get ready. Now.'

Hermione smiled and dashed out of the room clutching the new clothes and earrings I had bought her. She arrived ten minutes later in my room. She was wearing a floating, long top in a beautiful light turqiouse blue. It went perfectly with the skirt she was wearing.

'You look fantastic!' I told her. She smiled. She was wearing my makeup. A streak of black kohl and smoky grey eye shadow a pile of lip-gloss and a little bit of pale rouge. She looked great. We had a great time watching a sappy muggle movie and then we went out to a great restauraunt. Hremione kept trying to pay but I refused. Eventually, after a fudge brownie sundae, we lef tto go back. I showed Hermione to her knew chambers. She looked so happy. I shoved her onto her bed and then I showed Hermione, her knewly organized wardrobe. I showed her a new pair of beautiful pair of pyjama's. Then the silky robe that went with it. Then I displayed her dress and her and I admired it for a while. Finally, I left Hermione to sleep and I padded down into my room where I tried to sleep. I couldn't so I recounted today's events in here. Harry's coming in just now. Gotta go.

Ginny

Day 168

Goodmorning. It is Hermione's wedding day. I am going to go wake her up. I'll be back later.

Later,

Well that was a little later than I had planned. I padded down the newly carpeted hallway and into her room.

''Mione!' I whispered.

Hermione stirred and then woke up. She opened her eyes and her bluey grey eyes focused on my face.

'Morning!' I said.

She smiled and then her grin sagged. 'I'm getting married aren't I?'

I nodded and smiled at her. 'Yeah and you gotta look good!'

She got up nervously.

'I know. I know.' I braced her. I helped lace her into her strapless dress. She smiled as the gown swirled. I took pictures of her looking at herself in the mirror. She looked great. Then I brushed her hair gently. Her curls were silky and smooth. It shone and I began to pin her hair up in the style that she had always wanted. She smiled. I let a few stray curls fall over her face gently. Then I began her makeup. I started with a bit of foundation. It was only light and I swept it over her face, finishing it off with a loose powder. Then I painted her lips and browny, pink colour. Of ocurse I added a lot of gloss on top of that. I chose a light smoky eye shadow to do her eyes with.

I knew Hermione was getting more nervous as she got more ready. I held her hand. She was breathing faster and then I pulled a box out of the wardrobe. There were her shoes. She had small strappy, silver shoes. I left her after a while to get myself ready. She had chosen me a beautiful bluey green dress. It hugged around my hips and it had an incredibly low neckline. I felt _very_ self conscious about the fact that McGonagall would be there. I put the matching, silk slippers on. They looked and felt great. I then put the jewellery in place. I had many of the same colour beaded bracelets. Then I had round pearl earrings. I then snatched up the box that I had bought Hermione. I walked back and presented her with the beautiful set. Her eyes began to sparkle with tears and she hugged me, 'Thankyou Ginny! Oh..' she kept fussing over and over again.

Then Hermione's muggle parents tunred up looking very uncomfortable. Hermione smiled at their confusion. I helped her mother into her seats which Harry and I had set up early this morning. Then I decided to pay my brother a visit. I entered the room where Harry had lodged him. His red hair was standing out fantastically against his pale face. Even his freckles were noticeable. He looked up as I entered. Harry smiled and gave me a hug as I entered. We were both nervous about this too. Not only were we seeing our best friends get married this was our first 'outing' as a married couple.

I patted my brother on the back and then I went to get Hermione.

I have to go now. I'll tell you about the rest later.

Ginny


	18. Surprises

Happily Ever After

Day 168,

Where was I? Oh… Ok. I'll skip the whole taking Hermione downstairs and I'll get straight to the bit wear Tonks, Luna and I walked out. We heard the music and we all began to walk out. I went out first holding a bouquet. Then Tonks and Luna. I saw Ron standing at the altar looking rather green. I hoped he wouldn't throw up. I reached the top were I saw Harry standing behind Ron smiling at me. Finally we were all up at the altar the wedding march struck up. The doors opened and Hermione glided out with her father at her side. She looked beautiful. Everything looked amazing. I felt my face curl up into a smile. Hermione reached the altar smiling. She turned to Ron, who had frozen. I noticed Harry give Ron a sharp poke in the back. That shocked him into life and he took Hermione's hands in his. And the ceremony commenced.

It was beautiful. Hermione looked amazing and Ron looked equally amazed that he was marrying someone like Hermione. They looked so happy when we bid them off at the end of the reception to their honeymoon.

They were going to Australia of all places. Sydney and Brisbane. They thought it would be nice to visit the sunnier side of the world. Hermione wanted to see the Great Barrier reef most of all.

Anyway. I have the best news to tell you! Tonks was talking to Lupin at the reception and I saw him pull out a ring! They're getting married! I am so happy for her. It's all she ever wanted ever since she had fallen head over heels for him over the past two years. Tonks was so happy and I saw Lupin after and he looked just as happy.

Everyone wanted to talk to Harry and I about our 'married life'. I hated to have to dissapoint them but I had only been married about seven days. And all those days I had been on my honeymoon. Anyway. I'm going to go now. Professor McGonagall said she needed to talk to us tomorrow.

Night! Ginny

Day 169

Morning. McGonagall's coming today. She said she needed to talk to us both.

Hang on. I think I'll go put some coffee on for her.

Later

Ok. McGonagall's gone. She looked a little weirded out because Harry and I were **ahem** kissing… at the time she walked in. Anyway. Harry pulled away from me and blushed furiously. He muttered something about, 'I'll go get coffee.' And he walked away.

I was left there, with pink cheeks, opposite McGonagall. She smiled at me gently, 'I was a teenager once too you know. How else do you think I ended up with a baby granddaughter?'

I raised my eyebrows and McGonagall smiled. She was clearly bursting to tell _someone_ this even if it happened to be Miss Weasley. She pulled out a photo album. They were firstly pictures of her as a teen. She had bright orange robes on and her hair was a lovely shade of blue. I laughed. Then she turned to a twenty year old her with normal, long, black hair and then there were even photo's of her at about twenty five with an extremely round stomach then she frowned and said, 'I think my daughter may have put these here!'

She laughed and then flicked over to pictures of a small pink bundle. It was a baby girl who was being cradled by a young girl in her twenties with long black hair. She was smiling proudly then kissing the baby on the head. McGonagall flicked through them happily, showing me each of them. I noted that McGonagall looked a lot like her daughter. They both had long black hair and they had the same face shape. The Transfiguration professor's mouth was normally tight and sharp but I also noticed that her daughter's mouth was the same, just relaxed and smiling instead of tight and grimacing.

McGonagall was lost in thought but then I laughed at a picture of the baby, clearly giggling. She jerked out of her reverie and then tunred back to me. 'Miss Weasley. I want to as you a few things.'

I nodded confused, 'Would you be prepared to be Head Girl? I have selected two possible candidates but of course I would prefer you. You would get your own room and I will try some other things for you. You will also get to select a group of trusted people that will influence different area's of the school.'

I stopped in awe. Me. Head Girl? Wow. Head Girl of Hogwarts. That had a nice ring to it. I nodded with a smile beginning on my face. 'Oh! Yes. Of course I would take up my position as head girl!' I gasped.

McGonagall just smiled and then handed me an envelope. 'This has your badge in it. I will try to get a quick connection for you to Harry. I know I would hate to be separated from my husband for over a year. So anyway. I have to go. I'm spending my remaining holidays in France with Amelia and Laura.' She said happily

I raised my eyebrows at her and she said, 'Amelia is my daughter and Laura is her daughter.'

I nodded happily and then I stood up so she could go. I bid her goodbye as she apparated.

I went back into the kitchen where Harry was sitting still with a pink flush on his cheeks. He really was cute when he got flustered.

'W.. what'd McGonagall want?' he asked quietly.

'Oh! She.. she just gave me my head girl badge.' I stated slyly.

'Oh…' he said. Then he stopped. 'Head Girl badge?'

I nodded smiling. 'She gave me my head girl position.'

Harry suddenly grinned. Wow! That's amazing!'

He put his arms around my waits and he spun me around the kitchen. He kissed me and then he and I collapsed happily into his shoulders.

He and I just sat on the couch, hugging each other happily. I did eventually fall asleep on Harry's shoulder.

_A/N: This is not the end. OK? Good. I will have the end written on the final chapter. Oh and the results of the poll… the winner is…. Sequel (resigned voice) _

_You guys appear to win _again!

_I'm a bad girl! My laptop crashed and I couldn't get any chapters up... but... if you're good to me nad you reveiw heaps... I will put the next chapter up. In fact, I'll be mean and tell you that I've already uploaded it but I'm waiting for reveiws! So hurry and reveiw!_


End file.
